Du Fond De Tes Entrailles
by Diablae
Summary: Lorsqu'un étrange meurtrier s'amuse à dérober des objets chers à ses victimes, et à les laisser sans vie sur le sol de leur salon, c'est aux Aurors Malfoy et Potter de prendre la situation en mains. (Rated T : juste pour être sûre)


**Titre **: Du Fond De Tes Entrailles

**Disclaimer **: TOUT est à J.K. Rowling (pour le plus grand bien de l'humanité), Bloosbury Books and Warner Bros. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux ! ^^

**Mots** : environ 21,980

**Notes** : Sur celle-ci, pas de bêta, et j'en suis fort, fort, fort désolée ! Toutes les fautes sont miennes - et on a beau se relire, on en laisse toujours échapper, malheureusement.

Sinon, _ENJOY_ ! :)

* * *

_MERCREDI MATIN_

Draco entre dans leur bureau d'une démarche décidée.

- Potter !

L'autre homme, jusque-là affalé dans sa chaise, se redresse avec un sursaut coupable.

- Debout ! On a une nouvelle affaire.

Potter grommelle d'une voix endormie.

- Merlin, Draco, t'es obligé d'être aussi dynamique à cette heure-là ? C'pas humain.

Draco émet un petit 'tssst' réprobateur avant de s'approcher du bureau de Potter, un paquet de dossiers sous un bras, le journal à la main et deux gobelets de café en équilibre dans la seconde. Il pose son chargement sur le bureau de son collègue et lui en tend un, avant de s'asseoir en équilibre instable sur un coin non envahi par des piles de papiers et de dossiers divers et d'ouvrir son journal.

- Tu as lu le Prophet ce matin ?

- Nah, répond Potter en grimaçant, enroulant ses mains autour de son gobelet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Draco arque un sourcil dédaigneux – hautain, dirait Potter, mais Potter n'a pas son mot à dire sur les expressions sourcillières de Draco. Il étale le journal devant son partenaire, avec un petit sourire moqueur en coin.

…

_LE SAUVEUR NOIERAIT-IL SA DOULEUR DANS L'ALCOOL ?_

_Sur le coup de minuit, hier soir, notre Héro a été aperçu sortant d'un pub moldu de l'est de Londres, passablement ivre et soutenu par un M. Weasley hilare, avant de transplaner dans une allée voisine._

_Se pourrait-il que notre Héro ait eu besoin de boire jusqu'à déraison afin d'oublier sa rupture avec son dernier ex-petit ami en date, M. Zaccharias Smith ?_

_Pour plus de détail sur la relation et la rupture de M. Potter et M. Smith, voir page 3 !_

…

Dessous est affichée une grande photo un peu sombre de Weasley titubant sous le poids de Potter, dont le nid d'oiseau lui servant de chevelure est repérable à trois kilomètres, s'éloignant bras dessus, bras dessous avant de disparaitre.

Potter ferme les yeux et exhale longuement par le nez. Prenant pitié, Draco sort une flasque de potion anti-gueule de bois d'une poche de ses robes et la lui tend. Il l'attrape avec un grognement et la vide d'un trait.

- Merci.

- Alors ? On noie sa douleur dans l'alcool ? _Smith te manque ?_

Potter se frotte les tempes, geste trahissant sa lassitude.

- Non, ça n'était que notre soirée hebdomadaire avec Ron, et tu le sais très bien, tu étais _là_.

- Oh, oui, répond évasivement Draco avec un air pensif.

A ce moment-là, Zacharias Smith passe la tête par la porte avec un grand sourire.

- Hey, Harry !

- Zach.

- T'as vu, il parait qu'on était ensemble ? Magnifique ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour je me taperais le Survivant dans l'imaginaire collectif !

Potter grimace à l'utilisation du surnom qu'il ne supporte pas. Son regard passe de Draco à Smith.

- Et d'abord, comment ça se fait que vous soyez en pleine forme ? Vous avez bu autant que moi, voire plus !

Draco arque un sourcil.

- Certains savent boire avec classe, Potter. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde, ajoute-t-il en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur.

- Hannah m'a soumis à un petit charme de sobriété avant que je n'ai le droit de me coucher, avoue Smith avec un sourire contrit. On pensait que Ron allait s'occuper de toi.

- Pff, fait Potter avec dérision. Il était aussi torché que moi. Enfin, j'imagine que Hermione s'en est occupée…

- Tu veux dire, avant ou après qu'elle ait essayé de le déshabiller sur la piste de danse ?

Potter étouffe un rire et Draco frissonne de dégoût – _ça_, ça n'est pas une scène dont il veut se rappeler. Il décide de mettre fin à cet outrageux étalage de souvenirs dégradants.

- Aller, Smith, t'as pas du boulot ?

Il semble comprendre le sous-entendu presque pas déguisé, malgré son cerveau un peu mollifié par l'alcool, et sort de la pièce avec une courbette et un dernier rire.

Potter se tourne vers lui.

- T'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Draco arque les sourcils.

- Oh ! fait-il, avant de se lever et d'aller fouiller dans les poches magiquement agrandies de sa sacoche et d'en sortir un sachet en papier que son contenu a partiellement couvert de tâches de graisse.

Il le lance à Potter qui l'attrape adroitement – le petit bâtard ! -, faisant preuve d'une aisance d'Attrapeur jamais réellement perdue malgré son manque d'entraînement. A moins que les matches inter-départements du ministère ne comptent comme un entraînement valable, mais Draco en doute. Ou du moins, il préfère en douter et rabaisser les rencontres mensuelles à un simple amusement pour faire passer la jalousie qu'il ressent encore parfois lorsqu'il est rappelé que c'est Potter, et non lui, qui a été choisi comme Attrapeur pour l'équipe du DMLE.

Potter déballe sa pâtisserie et prend à peine le temps de l'inspecter avant de mordre gaillardement dedans. Il grimace.

- C'est quoi, ce truc ? Non, attends, ne réponds pas. Je préfère ne pas savoir.

Draco passe tous les matins devant une petite pâtisserie-viennoiserie qui vend toutes sortes de délices sorciers Anglais et internationaux, des plus classiques au plus exotiques, en passant par certains pour le moins… étranges et il considère comme son devoir d'en rapporter chaque jour un différent pour le bénéfice de Potter - _cet ogre_ _!_, qui ne prend même pas la peine de manger le matin avant de venir au Ministère.

Draco ne cherche même plus à lui inculquer quelques règles évidentes pour se maintenir en bonne santé, et préfère sacrifier quelques Mornilles tous les matins plutôt que de supporter le ventre gargouillant de son partenaire toute la matinée. Et Draco n'est pas stupide – il sait que Potter le fait peut-être un peu exprès, qu'après tout, pourquoi prendre la peine de s'occuper de soi puisque les autres le font très bien pour lui ? – mais il s'en fiche. Il aime bien nourrir le Potter.

- Pâte à biscuits, crème pâtissière, curry. Bolivie, répond-il en feuilletant d'une manière absente les dossiers qu'il vient d'apporter.

Potter frissonne mais finit quand même sa pâtisserie, après quoi il replie le journal encore ouvert devant lui et le jette dans la poubelle sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

- Alors, cette nouvelle affaire ? demande-t-il en attrapant l'autre dossier que Draco a posé sur son bureau – le double de celui qu'il tient entre les mains.

- Trois meurtres – victimes éviscérées et clouées au sol de leur salon dans la position du Christ. A chaque fois, un artéfact a été volé du domicile de la victime. Aucun rapport entre les objets – le liste est jointe, l'identification a été permise par des témoignages de proches – mis à part qu'ils avaient tous une grande valeur, souvent affective, dans la vie de la victime.

Potter fronce les sourcils, ce qui lui donne un air un peu trop bovin aux yeux de Draco. Il 'tut' en tapotant du bout de sa plume sur le front de son partenaire. Celui-ci relâche ses sourcils et lui lance un regard irrité.

_- Aucun_ rapport entre eux ?

- Aucun, Potter. Merlin, tu ne peux pas essayer de faire ton boulot toi-même au lieu de compter sur les autres pour lire les dossiers à ta place ?

- Oh, la ferme. Et d'où tu connais le Christ, d'ailleurs ?

Draco lui lance un regard faussement blessé.

- Je suis peut-être un sang-pur, mais je ne suis pas un philistin en ce qui concerne la Chose Moldue. J'espère que tu te rends compte que nous sommes une vieille famille de _culture_, Potter ?

- Hmm. Peut-être.

Draco soupire lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus l'attention de l'ogre. Il se penche légèrement par-dessus le bureau et jette un œil au document que Potter est en train de parcourir. La liste des objets volés.

- Et entre ces artéfact, aucun lien ?

- On ne le sait pas encore, Potter, ça serait précisé _dans le dossier_, s'exaspère Draco. Mais – ajoute-t-il en voyant le regard agacé que lui lance son partenaire – leur histoire est en train de se faire examiner par le Département des Mystères.

- Hermione ?

- Probablement, fait Draco en haussant les épaules. Qui d'autre ?

Potter hoche la tête distraitement.

- Je me demande qui sont ces gens…

- Comme tout le monde. Des sang-purs, mais de familles plutôt secondaires pour deux d'entre eux. Le troisième, McPherson, est plus intéressant.

- Hm ?

- C'est un lointain, très lointain descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

- QUOI ?!

Draco arbore un sourire satisfait. Il a enfin toute son attention.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que toute la descendance était éteinte depuis des générations, comme pour Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle ?

- Seulement la descendance directe. Et les deux autres étaient aussi de deux différentes maisons. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, il semblerait.

- Eh bien, nous avons un schéma qui se dessine, non ? Maintenant, tout ce que nous avons à faire est de déterminer qui sera la cible chez les Gryffondor, et piéger notre assassin-voleur !

Draco émet un petit soufflement dédaigneux.

- Oh oui, et ça a l'air tellement simple quand tu le dis comme ça. Mais selon toi, dis-moi, qui est notre prétendue future victime ?

- Ben, marmonne Potter, je sais pas encore, mais je vais le trouver, je te le jure ! D'abord, on a besoin d'avoir les rapports d'Hermione. Tu sais quand elle aura fini sur cette affaire ?

Draco hausse les épaules.

- Pas vraiment. Elle a dit que ça pouvait prendre un moment. J'imagine que ça va pas nous tuer de passer par là et de voir si elle a déjà trouvé quelque chose…

- Ouaip, dit Potter en se levant. Allons-y.

Il suit Draco hors de leur bureau en attrapant sa veste au passage, et sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui. Draco soupire. Il se promet d'éviscérer Potter si un jour ils reviennent à leur bureau pour le trouver vandalisé – oh que oui, et balance négligemment sa baguette par-dessus son épaule. La porte se claque d'elle-même au nez de la secrétaire de Robards, qui passait justement par là.

La pauvre créature tente bien de leur courir après, une pile de dossiers menaçant de lui échapper, mais les deux Aurors ont le pas bien trop rapide et sont déjà aux ascenseurs. Draco fait semblant de ne pas entendre son petit couinement – M. Malfoy… ! S'il-vous-plaît… ! – et lance un sourire en coin à son partenaire, qui le lui renvoie en double.

…

Le passage au niveau moins neuf – le Département des Mystères – s'avère être une perte de temps, et les deux associés remontent penauds à leur bureau une heure après, s'étant fait servir un très sympathique petit thé dans le bureau de Granger.

Draco s'étire et fait craquer les phalanges de ses doigts en s'asseyant. Potter lui jette un coup d'œil agacé. Draco lui lance un sourire goguenard et met ses pieds sur sa table.

- On a pas du boulot ? demande Potter, en le regardant avec scepticisme s'installer, comme tous les matins, pour sa sieste pré-déjeuner.

Draco ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Potter sait qu'il va faire la sieste, que cela lui plaise ou non. Vingt petites minutes tous les matins, s'il-vous-plaît, en lieu et place de la pause-café que prend tout le département – tout le département sauf Potter, évidemment, l'idiot, d'où son éternelle désapprobation lorsqu'il voit Draco sommeiller allègrement sur les heures de boulot.

Draco a des habitudes de siestes très précises, merci bien. Il dort tous les matins vingt minutes, généralement vers dix heures trente, puis refait une sieste – trois quarts d'heure, cette fois-ci – juste après leur déjeuner. Et pendant ce temps-là, évidemment, Potter est prié de ne faire aucun bruit. Le Draco a le sommeil léger, et il ne serait pas seyant de le réveiller à cause d'une quinte de toux mal placée, ou pire !, du froissement peu discret d'un papier destiné à la corbeille – Potter l'a appris à ses dépens. Maintenant, il ne cherche plus à réveiller Draco en montrant sa désapprobation, mais il passe son temps à lui jeter des petits coups d'œil ennuyés, sourcils froncés.

Il finit par se concentrer sur les papiers et autres formulaires qu'il a à remplir, et laisse Draco tranquille.

…

_MERCREDI APRES-MIDI_

Draco n'est rappelé de leur nouvelle affaire que dans l'après-midi, lorsqu'il voit Potter emmêler ses cheveux pour la énième fois en passant une main exaspérée dedans et gribouiller nerveusement sur une feuille posée en face de lui.

Il soupire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Potter_ ?

Son partenaire lève un regard énervé sur lui.

- Je sais pas. Les formulaires m'ennuient, j'aimerais commencer le travail sur le terrain avec notre nouvelle affaire.

- Mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment, alors retourne à tes papiers. On en saura plus demain matin avec le rapport du Département des Mystères.

- Mais puisqu'au _sait_ que la prochaine victime sera un Gryffondor.

- Non Potter, on ne le sait pas. Tu as juste eu une _intuition_.

Potter grommelle dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemble plus ou moins à « Ben ouais, mais ça marche les intuitions, non ? » et Draco lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu te rends quand même compte que c'est presque impossible, Potter ? Je veux dire… Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut employer quelqu'un à assurer la sécurité de chaque ex-Gryffondor sans exception, juste parce que tu as eu une _intuition_ ?

- Arrête d'accentuer le mot _intuition_, idiot, dit Potter avec une moue vexée. Et puis, c'est pas qu'un intuition c'est logique, Draco, tu ne vois pas ?

- Je sais que ça a l'air logique, mais on ne peut pas se précipiter la tête la première et suivre la première – et seule - hypothèse que l'on ait.

Potter se tait un moment, passe une main dans ses cheveux et fait tomber une pile de documents en la reposant sur la table. Draco ne prend même pas la peine de soupirer – il n'a plus l'énergie pour ça, il est trop tard.

- Est-ce qu'on a déjà reçu les rapports d'interrogation des proches ? demande finalement Potter.

- On devrait, oui. C'est une procédure assez standard, ça a dû être fait depuis longtemps.

- Alors allons les chercher aux archives et on verra il y a peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans.

- Je ne peux pas, Potter, dit-il. J'ai promis à ma mère que je passerai prendre le thé avec elle à cinq heures, et il est déjà quatre heures et demie passé.

Potter hausse les épaules et lève la tête un instant de son gribouillage pour faire un signe de tête à Draco.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je passerai les prendre en sortant. Je peux t'appeler par Floo plus tard dans la soirée ?

- Pas de problème. Je serai de retour chez moi à sept heures.

- Parfait. Passe un bon moment, et salue ta mère de ma part !

- C'est comme si c'était fait, approuve Draco en se levant pour aller récupérer ses affaires.

Il enfile son manteau et enroule une écharpe blanche autour de son cou avant de faire une bref salut de la main à Potter et de sortir de leur bureau.

Alors qu'il quitte le DMLE, il croise l'Apprentie Auror Mellswick et l'arrête.

- Mellswick, s'il-vous-plaît, dit-il, levant la main pour attirer son attention.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Est-ce que vous pourriez aller chercher les rapports des familles sur l'affaire des meurtres McPherson, Ghastwig et Gormatg et les apporter à M. Potter avant qu'il ne parte, s'il-vous-plaît ? Il est dans notre bureau en ce moment.

- Oui, monsieur. Sans faute.

- Bien, merci Mlle Mellswick. Bonne soirée à vous.

- A vous aussi, M. Malfoy, ajoute-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le département des Archives.

Draco s'autorise un petit sourire satisfait en reprenant son chemin vers les ascenseurs dorés du Ministère.

…

Sa mère l'attend dans le petit salon blanc, celui où elle aime bien prendre son thé auprès du feu lors des courtes journées d'hiver. Il secoue la cendre de ses vêtements avant de retirer son manteau et de le poser sur le dossier d'un fauteuil inoccupé, et de la rejoindre de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Bonjour, Mère, sourit-il en entrant.

Elle tourne la tête au son de sa voix, lui offre un de ses petits sourires et lève une main fine et délicate à son intention. Il la prend dans les siennes et se penche vers elle pour embrasser sa joue.

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme, lui dit-elle après qu'il a pris place à ses côté.

Un petit elfe se précipite pour lui servir une tasse de thé brûlant, à laquelle il ajoute deux cuillères de sucre et une larme de lait, avant de le laisser refroidir sur la petite desserte en verre posée entre eux deux. L'elfe se retire dans un recoin de la pièce et, avec un discret Pop !, disparait dans les cuisines.

- Merci, Mère.

- Je me demandais dans quel état tu allais arriver, au vu de tes activités d'hier soir…

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant de ça ? demande-t-il, surpris.

- Oh, s'il-te-plaît mon chéri, je sais pertinemment bien avec qui tu as décidé de lier des amitiés. Et deux d'entre eux ont fait la une ce matin, je peux donc assumer avec certitude que tu étais avec eux.

Il marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe et sa mère lève un sourcil.

- Excuse-moi, mon chéri ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

- Rien, coupe Draco avec un faux sourire. Oh, au fait, Potter t'offre ses salutations.

- Et c'est très aimable de sa part, répond-elle avec un sourire délicat. Mais quand vas-tu enfin te décider à l'appeler par son prénom, mon chéri ? Tu es ami avec lui depuis plusieurs années, et il t'attirait déjà bien avant ça.

- Mère !

Draco lui lance un regard scandalisé. Non, vraiment ! Personne n'est supposé savoir qu'il est attiré par l'ogre – et puis d'ailleurs, il ne l'est pas ! Quelle tache cela ferait-il à sa réputation ?

- Je ne suis pas attiré par Potter, pas plus que je ne l'ai jamais été !

- Oh, épargne-moi tes airs outrés, chéri. Le déni ne te sied pas.

Il la regarde sans y croire, un sourcil parfait arqué en une marque de surprise.

…

_MERCREDI SOIR_

Draco rejoint son appartement londonien plus tard dans la soirée. Il est resté discuter avec sa mère assez tard, et elle l'a finalement invité à rester dîner, ce qu'il a accepté – ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il reste chez ses parents pour un repas.

Les flammes de sa cheminée flashent d'un vert vif avant de le laisser sortir dans son salon. Il fait disparaître la cendre éparpillée sur son tapis d'un coup de baguette et laisse nonchalamment tomber son manteau sur le sofa en face des flammes – qui ont repris leur couleur normale et ronflent d'un jaune doré profond dans la cheminée, réchauffant l'atmosphère de son immense quatre pièces.

Il se dirige vers un petit cabinet et se sert un verre de scotch qu'il va déguster sur son canapé, pensif. Sur la table basse devant lui, un petit bout de papier attire son attention. Il hausse un sourcil et se penche pour l'attraper. Sur un petit bout de page déchirée – Draco aperçoit du coin de l'œil un de ses magazines préférés ouvert en désordre – l'écriture en pattes de mouche presque illisible de Potter le nargue.

_« On avait pas dit 19h ? »_

Avec une grimace à moitié contrite – il ne faut pas exagérer, cet australopithèque à tout de même déchiré son magazine préféré – Draco jette un coup d'œil à la pendule qui orne le manteau de sa cheminée et lève les yeux au ciel. Vingt-trois heures passées.

Oups.

Il se lève rapidement et se précipite vers les flammes, dans lesquelles il jette avec hâte une pincée de Floo Powder. Les flammes éclates d'un vert vif et il y passe sa tête, criant « Harry Potter ! ».

De l'autre côté, la cuisine de son partenaire est plongée dans le noir, à l'exception des veilleuses des – trop – nombreux appareils d'électro-machin-truc dont Potter adore s'entourer.

- Potter ?

Pas de réponse. Draco est pourtant sûr qu'il peut entendre, venant de la pièce d'à côté, le bruit de cet autre appareil que Potter affectionne tout particulièrement – la tivision ? Tévilésion ?

- Potter ! réessaye-t-il avec plus de force.

Pas de réponse. Draco lève les yeux au ciel, et en les rabaissant, aperçoit un autre bout de papier déchiré – quel goujat ! ce magazine coûtait très cher ! – par terre, juste devant lui. Il tend un peu le cou pour le lire, et, une fois de plus, les mots de Potter dansent devant ses yeux, se moquant de lui.

_« il y en a qui dorment, parfois. Idiot »_

Sans prendre le temps de s'offusquer du manque de ponctuation, Draco lance un ultime « Potter, espèce d'emmerdeur ! » avant de retirer sa tête des flammes.

Il boude avec mauvaise foi pendant dix minutes, se plaignant à haute voix pour qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il ne pourra pas lire les rapports avant de dormir et que, maintenant, il aura du retard à rattraper sur Potter le lendemain – ce qui risque de lui coûter sa sieste ! – avant de se refermer le magazine offensé, d'envoyer son verre encore à moitié plein dans l'évier d'un coup de baguette et d'aller se coucher en grommelant encore un peu, pour la forme.

…

_JEUDI MATIN_

Le lendemain, Draco ne prend même pas le temps d'enlever sa cape avant de se percher sur un coin du bureau de Potter et de lui tendre sa pâtisserie – croissant à la pâte d'amandes et pistache. Son partenaire lève un sourcil interrogateur au manque d'originalité de sa viennoiserie mais la mange quand même, en un temps record, non sans avoir avant tendu à Draco les rapports des interrogations des familles.

Draco les parcourt rapidement. Celui de McPherson est légèrement plus épais que les deux autres, mais Draco rattache cela au fait qu'il est le seul sang-pur des trois, avec une lignée plus remarquable. Les deux autres tiennent en deux feuillets chacun.

- Ce n'est pas très épais, dit-il en l'air en balayant négligemment quelques miettes que Potter a faites tomber sur ses documents.

- Il n'y a rien qui ressorte particulièrement. Je les ai tous lus hier soir.

- Alors ?

- Rien de spécial. Trois inconnus. Des personnes passe-partout – enfin, excepté peut-être l'héritier de Serpentard, au vu de sa famille. Mais les deux autres n'ont rien de particulier. Le Serdaigle est un Apprenti Soigneur de Sainte Mangouste, vingt-quatre ans, célibataire. Le Pouffsouffle, un vieil homme à la retraite, quatre-vingt-quatre ans et veuf depuis une vingtaine d'années. Ce sont ses enfants qui ont répondu aux questions – nombreux, par ailleurs.

- Et le Serpentard ?

Potter hausse les épaules.

- La cinquantaine, rentier, marié – mariage arrangé. Il a été avocat il y a quelques années. Assez renommé apparemment. Il a pris sa retraite avant l'heure et il vit sur sa fortune personnelle et ce qu'il a pu gagner pendant ses années au barreau.

- Typiquement sang-pur, dans ce cas.

- Ouaip. Ses proches le décrivent comment quelqu'un de diablement intelligent. Il a su faire remonter la fortune de sa famille à la sueur de son front. En fouillant, les gars n'ont pas bien réussi à savoir comment.

- Typiquement Serpentard, ajoute Draco avec un petit rictus.

- Oui… Ajoute Potter pensivement.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, les sourcils froncés. Draco tique. Il n'aime pas ça. Après, les cheveux de Potter ressemble encore plus à un nid d'oiseau que d'habitude et, vraiment, sur sa vie, il ne comprend pas comment Potter peut oser sortir ainsi le matin sans rougir jusqu'à la racine desdits cheveux.

Il observe son partenaire avec attention. Ses yeux sont fixés sur un point au-dessus de la tête de Draco, verts, brillants, intenses. Il est concentré, la bouche légèrement pincée, les dents mordillant la lèvre inférieure, les bras maintenant croisés.

- Une idée ? Pousse Draco.

- Peut-être… Dis, tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir une sorte de… sélection ?

Draco hausse les épaules.

- Il y en a déjà une première : notre bonhomme n'agit visiblement pas au hasard, puisqu'il n'a pas choisi deux fois la même Maison.

- Oui, mais après ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Au sein de chaque Maison, s'agite Potter. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, ce n'est pas du hasard.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Je sais pas. Ce n'est clairement pas la généalogie – le department des archives humaines a fait un check, et aucune des familles Gormatg ni Ghastwig n'on des aïeux particulièrement remarquables. Mais peut-être une sorte de… sélection par l'excellence ? Une forme de perfectionisme ?

- Une sélection élitiste ?

- Oui ! C'est ça !

- Mais… en quoi un rentier, un Apprenti Soigneur et un retraité forment-ils une élite ? demande Draco, un peu confus.

Potter s'anime. Il fait de grands gestes avec ses bras dans ses cas-là, ce qui fait sourire Draco. Ses yeux s'allument. Il n'a plus l'air d'un ogre, ou d'un australopithèque, oh non. Il a tout simplement l'air d'un homme compétent, qui excelle dans ce qu'il fait, et qui y prend du plaisir.

- Pas entre eux, Draco ! le coupe-t-il. Pas entre eux, mais chacun au sein de sa Maison !

- Je ne vois toujours pas…

- Tu l'as dit toi-même ! McPherson était _typiquement_ Serpentard, dit-il en traçant exagérément des guillemets dans l'air avec ses doigts. Il était donc le meilleur d'entre eux, dit autrement. Et n'y a-t-il pas plus Serdaigle qu'un homme qui, à vingt-quatre ans, est toujours plongé jusqu'au cou dans ses études ?

- Il y en a d'autres, dit Draco en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas parce que tes propres études après tes ASPIC ont été affreusement courtes – vraiment, l'entraînement pour devenir Auror est insuffisant, je ne le dirai jamais assez, c'est…

Potter le fait taire d'un geste agacé de la main – auquel il obéit, à sa plus grande surprise et son plus grand agacement.

- Oui, mais tu parierais combien que celui-ci mène de front ses études et une, voire deux recherches universitaires, plus un job à temps partiel, sans ressentir la moindre fatigue ?

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'au job… Fait mine de réfléchir Draco, juste pour le plaisir de contredire Potter.

Celui-ci soupire. Draco y réfléchit plus sérieusement.

- Mais on n'a encore aucune preuve. Que disait le rapport de la famille de Ghastwig là-dessus ?

- Rien, souffle Potter, exaspéré. Les Apprentis Auror qui se sont occuppés de l'interrogation se sont manifestement contentés de son statut d'Apprenti Soigneur.

- Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient rien de plus.

- Peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont pas _cherché_ à en savoir plus, rétorque Potter du tac-au-tac.

C'est au tour de Draco de soupirer.

- Je suppose qu'on peut toujours refaire les interrogations nous-mêmes.

Potter sourit, et l'estomac de Draco fait un saut périlleux – ce qui est fort disgracieux pour un sang-pur, et fort désagréable, notons-le.

- Mais pour Gormatg ?

- Il faudra refaire l'interrogation de ses proches aussi, on a dû manquer quelque chose.

Draco hausse les sourcils.

- Il est veuf depuis plus de vingt ans. Je ne savais même pas que les Pouffsouffle pouvaient tenir si longtemps sans une _tendre moitié_, quelle qu'elle soit, ajoute-t-il avec dédain.

- Merci pour tes précisions, Draco, conclut platement Potter.

Draco lève les yeux au ciel et se lève. Il ramasse au passage l'emballage papier de la viennoiserie de Potter, qu'il jette dans sa poubelle, avant de rassembler ses dossiers et de les poser sur son bureau.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demande-t-il à Potter alors que celui-ci sort une plume et un encrier de son tiroir.

- Hmm, je sais pas, répond-t-il, distrait. Dix heures, quelque chose comme ça ?

Draco lève un regard paresseux vers la pendule en plastique suspendue au-dessus de leur porte – cadeau du Ministère, _« c'est fonctionnel, Mr. Malfoy, et c'est tout ce que nous en demandons »_. Dix heures dix. L'heure de la sieste.

Draco se cale confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil, pose les pieds sur son bureau, les croise aux chevilles et ferme les yeux, bercé par le grattement de la plume de Potter sur le parchemin qu'il est en train de remplir. Il commence à peine à somnoler quand le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme en claquant, suivit de celui d'un papier que l'on déplie, le fait revenir dans le monde des vivants.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, _Potter_ ? demande-t-il en parvenant à grand peine à réfréner le venin dans sa voix.

Il ouvre les yeux et voit son partenaire en train de déplier l'une des petites notes volantes du Ministère. Les yeux de Potter parcourent rapidement le petit papier avant de le froisser et de le jeter dans la corbeille. Il relève le regard et le plante dans celui de Draco.

- Tu sais combien je redoute de te réveiller pendant ta sieste, mais je crois que nous avons du nouveau, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin – nouveau saut de l'estomac de Draco qui, décidément, n'est pas prêt de mettre au repos ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de son corps, à son plus grand damne. Hermione nous attend en bas.

Draco referme les yeux un court instant, se pince l'aile du nez avec un souffle qui se veut contrôlé, et finit par se lever.

…

- Granger.

- Draco, Harry.

- Salut, Hermione !

Draco examine Granger. Ses cheveux sont plus hirsutes que jamais, relevés en un chignon sauvage au sommet de son crâne, et décorés d'une paire de lunettes de lecture posée en équilibre précaire sur sa tête. Elle a de petits yeux un peu rougis, et de grosses cernes. Une tunique un peu froissée cache à peine son ventre de femme enceinte, qui commence à se voir sous ses vêtements pas encore adaptés à la maternité.

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi, Granger, ricane Draco sans grande méchanceté.

- Merci de te préoccuper de ma santé, Draco, répond-t-elle, amusée et pas dupe. Plus de vingt-quatre heures, au moins. Votre affaire est fascinante !

Potter fronce le nez.

- Je la trouve plutôt saignante, pour ma part, mais bon. Chacun son avis.

Il observe son amie pendant un moment, un peu préoccupé.

- Draco a raison, Hermione. Tu en es presque à quatre mois et demie de grossesse, tu devrais te reposer plus que ça et faire plus attention à toi.

- Shh, rien du tout, le coupe Granger. Regardez plutôt.

Elle se détourne pour fouiller dans le bazar que représentent les dossiers, feuilles et autres notes volantes sur son bureau. Dans son dos, Draco entend Potter marmonner un « Ron va me tuer… » à mi-voix.

Elle pose trois feuillets devant eux sur une table d'appoint. Chacun représente un court rapport sur les objets volés. Deux d'entre eux sont accompagnés d'une photo – sûrement fournies par les familles – alors que le troisième – celui de Gormatg – n'est orné que d'un dessin approximatif. Puis elle pose une autre petite pile qu'elle garde à son côté.

- Regardez, dit-elle en indiquant sur chaque rapport la première ligne. Bien que ce soit tous des objets magiques, il n'y a aucune connaissance – du moins de la part des familles – de la présence d'un quelconque sortilège réellement intéressant sur l'un de ces objets. Le premier – elle tapote le rapport sur McPherson – était juste une coupe en argent, frappée aux armes de la famille. Pour les proches de la victime, cette coupe lui était précieuse car c'est le seul objet ayant une réelle valeur familiale qui ait survécu à la disgrâce financière qu'ils ont connue quelques générations avant. Il y tenait beaucoup, et elle était posée en valeur sur une étagère du grand salon, ce qui fait qu'il a été facile d'en retrouver une représentation picturale sur les tableaux familiaux.

Draco hoche la tête. Potter observe, pensif, l'image de la coupe. Granger, quant à elle, tapote le deuxième parchemin.

- Le cas de Gormatg a été plus difficile, car c'est un objet qu'il n'a pas montré depuis la mort de sa femme. Sauf une fois, ce qui nous a permis de constater sa disparition. C'est la vieille montre de sa femme décédée, qu'il a gardée précieusement toutes ces années dans une petite boîte dans son tiroir à sous-vêtement. Sur le modèle de celle des Weasley, elle indique où se trouvent les membres d'une famille. Heureusement pour nous, il l'avait un jour montrée à l'aînée de ses petites-filles, en lui promettant qu'un jour elle lui appartiendrait s'il venait à mourir. C'est visiblement d'après elle que les enquêteurs qui ont fait la perquisition ont pu se rendre compte de la disparition d'un objet. Il va sans dire que cette montre était, dans tout ce que possédait Gormatg, l'objet qu'il affectionnait le plus.

Elle pointe alors le dernier rapport.

- Enfin, Ghastwig. Il a été assez facile de découvrir ce qui manquait chez lui, puisqu'il s'agit d'un pendentif qu'il portait sans jamais l'enlever autour du cou. La pierre que contenait le pendentif a des propriétés calmantes et possède un charme de chaleur incorporé. Aucune valeur sentimentale précise – il l'avait, aux dire de sa famille, acheté lui-même lors de vacances en Grèce. Mais on peut supposer que ça restait l'objet le plus prisé de toutes ses possessions, vu qu'il ne l'a jamais retiré – y compris pour se doucher, comme l'a fait remarquer sa dernière ex-petite amie en date. Visiblement, il disait toujours que c'était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

Granger relève enfin la tête.

- Dans le doute, nous avons fait des recherches sur la coupe de McPherson, mais il n'y a vraiment rien de réellement noir ou particulier qui ai été enregistré au niveau des archives sur cette coupe. Une relique familiale banale, dotée d'un simple charme permettant de compter les générations de McPherson et de les inscrire au fur et à mesure autour du calice.

Draco la regarde un moment.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ces objets ?

- Pour leur valeur aux yeux du défunt, ça me semble évident, répond Granger.

- Et pourquoi… commence Potter, toujours en retard.

Mais Draco le coupe.

- Il existe de vieux rituels de magie noire incluant des objets de valeur, n'est-ce pas, Granger ? demande-t-il, son intérêt soudainement ravivé.

- Exactement, approuve Granger avec un petit sourire. Et c'est justement ce sur quoi j'ai fait des recherches toute la nuit, ajoute-t-elle en lui tendant enfin la dernière pile de document qu'elle avait gardée vers elle.

Draco la prend et commence à la feuilleter, enregistrant des noms de formules ou de potions au passage, des rites vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. Il sent Potter qui approche par derrière et se penche pour lire par-dessus son épaule, le souffle de sa respiration dans son cou lui donnant la chair de poule et lui faisant tourner un peu la tête, comme intoxiqué. Il ferme les yeux un instant, et quand il les ouvre de nouveau, ceux de Granger sont fixés sur lui, calculateurs.

Potter passe un bras autour de Draco pour tourner un feuillet, sûrement agacé par son manque de réaction, et relève la tête comme pour s'adresser à Granger. Draco ne sent plus son cœur qui bat follement dans sa poitrine, et il se secoue intérieurement aux sons de « Non, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ceci n'est pas une réaction adaptée à ton éducation et ta profession ! Stoppe ça tout de suite ! » qui résonnent dans sa tête, avec une voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de sa mère. Il fronce les sourcils mais ne perd pas de temps à réfléchir là-dessus.

Potter s'est éloigné de lui, il parle avec Granger.

- Mais Hermione, tous ces rites sont aussi des rites sanguinaires. Or seuls des objets ont été volés aux victimes !

- Et du sang ?

- Difficile à dire, intervient Draco, ils étaient tous cloués au parquet de leur salon, sur des tapis. Le sang a été absorbé par la laine, et au vu des blessures – Draco frissonne en repensant aux viscères, boyaux et intestins éclatés sur le sol – ils ont dû perdre énormément de sang. Comment savoir si une partie a été dérobée pour d'autres fins ?

Granger fronce les sourcils.

- Comment ont été retrouvées les victimes, exactement ?

- Eviscérées, clouées en croix sur leur parquet.

Elle reprend les feuillets des mains de Draco et les feuillette rapidement, scannant les pages de ses yeux alertes, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle a les sourcils froncés, mais son regard s'éclaire soudainement et elle sort une feuille qu'elle isole des autres. Puis elle fouille de nouveau et en sort encore deux, qu'elle étale sur la table aux yeux des deux Aurors.

- Là, fait-elle en pointant les trois pages ainsi déployées. Ces trois rituels impliquent de la _chair_ des victimes, et non du sang.

Draco voit du coin de l'œil Potter porter une main à sa gorge, comme sous l'effet d'un profond écœurement.

- Il va falloir attendre la confirmation du légiste, murmure Draco. Quoique nous devrions déjà l'avoir pour les deux premiers meurtres. On peut t'emprunter ça ? demande-t-il en regardant Granger, une main posée à plat sur les feuillets étalés devant eux.

Elle remue sa baguette un instant – _duplico !_ – et leur tend un paquet de copies, accompagnées de celles des rapports d'analyse des objets.

- Merci.

Avec un dernier coup d'œil aux feuillets dans ses mains pour s'assurer qu'il ne manque rien, puis à Granger pour la remercier, il s'excuse et entraîne Potter à sa suite hors de son bureau. Elle leur sourit une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne referment la porte derrière eux.

Draco secoue Potter.

- Remue-toi, Potter ! Nous avons les rapports d'autopsie à demander à Sainte Mangouste, et des interrogations à faire. Tu viens ?

Potter semble de se réveiller de la torpeur dégoûtée dans laquelle l'avait plongé la découverte des rituels et il secoue la tête.

- Ouaip. Tu as raison, allons-y, dit-il avant de s'engager dans le couloir vers les ascenseurs.

Il se retourne et fait un clin d'œil à Draco.

- Alors, tu prends racine ? ricane-t-il.

Draco lui fait un doigt et le suit.

- Je ne te permets pas, Potter, espèce d'homme de Néanderthal. Un Malfoy ne prend jamais racine, merci.

- Que de grands mots, Malfoy, que de grands mots… se moque Potter en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

…

_JEUDI APRES-MIDI_

L'après-midi les trouve tous deux habillés à la mode moldue alors qu'ils se tiennent devant la porte de l'un des enfants de Robert Gormatg, dans un quartier moldu de la banlieue de Londres. Potter réprime un frisson de dégoût en prenant en compte la multitude de maisons toutes semblables les unes aux autres, alignées des deux côtés de la petite rue tranquille et entourées de pelouses et de haies identiques. Draco le voit bien, mais il ne pose pas de question.

Il le laisse même se cacher légèrement derrière lui, en retrait, alors qu'il frappe à la porte, et Potter ne semble se relaxer que lorsqu'une petite femme rondelette, la cinquantaine environ et les cheveux grisonnants sur les tempes, leur ouvre la porte. De quoi avait-il peur, Draco l'ignore, mais il se jure de le découvrir le plus rapidement possible.

Son collègue vient se placer à côté de lui lorsqu'ils se présentent à la femme, qui leur informe s'appeler Margareth Leigh, née Gormatg, et qu'elle les invite à l'intérieur avec un sourire fatigué, un peu intriguée – _« Ca n'était pas vous, la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? »_.

Une fois installés sur un canapé du salon, un peu guindés et mal à l'aise parce que le sofa est mou et ne fait que les rapprocher l'un de l'autre dans le creux que crée le poids de leurs deux corps combinés, un thé brûlant servi devant eux sur une table trop basse pour être atteinte sans se pencher et tendre le bras exagérément, Margareth Leigh accepte enfin de répondre à leurs questions.

- Nos collègues ont fait l'enquête préliminaire, Mrs. Leigh, mais nous sommes les inspecteurs qui nous occupons de l'affaire, introduit Draco avec calme et professionnalisme. Vous pouvez nous parler comme à nos collègues.

- Très bien, fait-elle dignement, droite sur son fauteuil qui leur fait face, les jambes serrées et les mains posées ouvertes, paumes à plat sur les genoux.

Draco prend un moment pour l'observer, pour remarquer la rigidité presque orientale de sa posture, ses chaussons violets, les cernes sous ses yeux et son maquillage légèrement plus foncé sur son œil droit. Potter a commencé à l'interroger – directement sur les sujets qui les intéressent, le rustre.

- Votre père était bien de la Maison Pouffsouffle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- En avait-il des caractéristiques particulières ?

- Vous voulez dire, loyal, aimant, ce genre de choses ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien oui. Durant toute la guerre, il est resté loyal à votre côté et s'en est tenu à ses valeur. Il a toujours cherché à nous défendre avant tout. Il nous aimait énormément, ainsi que tous ses petits-enfants.

- Particulièrement Rosemary ?

- C'est l'aînée, il n'a eu qu'elle pendant longtemps.

- Je vois. Et votre mère ?

- C'est la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée.

- En êtes-vous sûre ?

Elle hoche la tête.

- Certaine. Il n'en a jamais regardé d'autre depuis sa mort, ils étaient… Extrêmement proches.

- Depuis quand se connaissaient-ils ? finit par demander Draco, s'immisçant dans la conversation.

- Depuis tous petits. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'âge de cinq ans, et ont toujours été amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Draco lève un sourcil surpris. Potter a l'air attendri, et Draco se moque dans sa tête.

- Depuis la mort de ma mère, mon père a toujours entretenu son souvenir avec ferveur.

- Pouffsouffle, souffle Draco avec plus d'amusement que de dédain, et seul Potter l'entend – le rustre ose même lui donner un coup de coude.

Mrs. Leigh lui lance un regard calculateur, et Draco se demande si, finalement, elle ne l'a pas entendu, lorsqu'elle poursuit d'une voix douce :

- Alors oui, je dois dire que mon père est la seule personne que j'ai rencontrée qui soit si fidèle aux valeurs de notre Maison. Nous étions fiers de lui pour cela. Il a même été Préfet-en-Chef, en son temps.

Draco réprime un rictus. Les Pouffsouffles ne sont pas Préfets-en-Chef, c'est une aberration de la nature : ils n'ont aucune autorité. Celui-ci devait être un spécimen. Potter lui adresse un regard appuyé.

Ils finissent rapidement la conversation avec quelques questions en plus. Le thé est rapidement bu, ayant eu le temps de refroidir pendant l'interrogatoire, et lorsqu'une jeune fille fait irruption dans la pièce, cherchant sa mère, les deux Aurors prennent congé.

Une fois sur le trottoir, Draco observe Potter se rapprocher subtilement de lui et sourit en son for intérieur. Comme par obligation, il abat un bras amical sur ses épaules, dans un geste très masculin dont Draco n'a pas l'habitude. Potter ne fait pas de commentaire, met les mains dans les poches de son manteau et se détend progressivement.

- Tu sais quoi, Potter ?

- Oui, Draco ? répond Potter, faussement lassé mais surtout amusé.

- Je crois bien que nous avons là le Pouffsouffle Ultime, nah ? – enfin, avions.

- Ouaip, sourit Potter. Est-ce que je dois dire que je te l'avais dit ?

Draco fronce les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? C'était toi ? J'aurais pourtant juré…

Potter éclate de rire, le coupant au milieu de ses protestations. Il ne laisse retomber son bras qu'au bout de la rue, lorsqu'ils se cachent derrière un arbuste pour transplaner. Potter pose la main sur son bras et les emporte tous les deux. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, ils sont dans un quartier typiquement sorcier de Londres, et ne prennent pas la peine de se dissimuler.

…

_JEUDI SOIR_

Lorsqu'ils retrouvent leur bureau après avoir interrogé les parents de Nathaniel Ghastwig, Potter est extrêmement satisfait de lui-même, non seulement parce qu'il avait raison à propos des recherches universitaires, mais aussi du job – même si celui-ci n'est pratiqué que le dimanche, puisqu'il s'agit d'aller faire du volontariat dans une bibliothèque de quartier Moldue du nord de Londres.

Ils se quittent sur une dernière pique de la part de Potter, et vraiment, Draco ne devrait pas se laisser faire comme ça, non, et se séparent à la sortie des ascenseurs.

…

_VENDREDI MATIN_

- Les rapports d'autopsie sont tous là ! déclare Draco en laissant bruyamment tomber un paquet de documents sur son bureau.

- Hmm ? demande Potter, relevant à peine le nez du parchemin sur lequel il est penché.

Draco lève les yeux au ciel, se débarrasse de sa cape qu'il pend avec soin au crochet derrière la porte, s'empare des documents et va cette fois les faire tomber sur le bureau de Potter, qui sursaute, surpris, avant d'en lire l'intitulé.

- Ah ! Les rapports d'autopsie sont arrivés, Draco ! s'exclame-t-il, content.

Draco résiste à l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux. A la place, il sort de son sac un sachet en papier et le tend à son binoclard de partenaire, qui l'attrape en se léchant grossièrement les lèvres. Puis il retourne dans la salle de repos leur faire deux cafés.

Quand il revient, Potter a fini sa viennoiserie – Draco ne se souvient même plus de l'horreur qu'il a pu lui acheter – et est en train de lire attentivement les rapports d'autopsie. Et – dam ! – le Potter sait avoir l'air séduisant quand il veut – et plus particulièrement quand il ne parle pas et a l'air plus ou moins intelligent. Draco ne bave pas, mais il s'en faut de peu.

- Résultat ? demande-t-il en posant un des deux gobelets en papier sur le bureau de Potter.

Celui-ci lève un regard sombre.

- Il leur manque à tous une partie d'intestin.

- Eh bien, marmonne Draco, voilà qui confirme les suppositions de Granger.

Il retourne à son bureau pour prendre les documents qu'elle leur a laissé la veille, et les éparpille devant Potter, avant de faire le tour de son bureau pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Potter se trémousse légèrement, ce qui porte un sourire aux lèvres de Draco – _et si… ?_ – avant de se calmer.

Draco avance une main pour disposer les documents de façon à les avoir tous sous les yeux.

- Et maintenant, dit-il, il n'y a plus qu'à savoir _lequel_… ?

- Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, marmonne Potter, ses yeux scannant rapidement les pages. Ce sont tous des rituels de résurrection – forcément, puisqu'il y a sacrifice de chair humaine.

Draco hoche la tête.

- Celui-ci permet de faire revenir à la vie une personne aimée.

- Oui, sauf qu'il ne nécessite théoriquement qu'un seul sacrifice – pas trois… ou quatre.

- Ca pourrait être un dérivé.

Potter hausse les épaules.

- Celui-ci, fait-il en montrant la deuxième feuille, est pour faire revenir une seule personne, sans lien particulier.

Il frissonne.

- …Voldemort ? ose-t-il finalement demander, et Draco déteste le ton faible et fatigué de sa voix.

- Je ne sais pas, Potter, mais… n'as-tu pas toi-même assisté à un rituel de résurrection ?

Draco sent Potter fermer les yeux, et il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de serrer, fort. Mais il se retient.

- C'était différent, il était encore partiellement en vie, frissonne-t-il de nouveau.

- Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient utilisé ?

- Une main…

- Alors ça ne peut pas être ça, tente de le rassurer Draco. Nous parlons d'intestins, là.

Potter se reprend légèrement et parcourt le document.

- Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas précisé dans la description du rite, ajoute-t-il en montrant quelques lignes à Draco.

- Oui, mais dans notre cas, le meurtrier a pris la peine d'aller jusqu'à éviscérer ses victimes, alors qu'il aurait pu leur couper un doigt. _Pourquoi_ _?_ Et pourquoi quatre personnes ?

Potter secoue la tête.

- Peut-être celui-là, alors ? Ils spécifient bien l'usage de viscères.

_- Faire revenir le Fondateur_… lit Draco, avant de reprendre : le Fondateur ? _Merlin ?_

- Peut-être ?

- Mais c'est impossible, Merlin est une légende, tout le monde le sait !

- Maintenant, oui. Mais à l'époque où ces parchemins ont été écrits ? Hermione a bien dit que c'étaient de très vieux rituels de magie noire, non ?

- Oui, mais qui possédant toute sa tête pourrait vouloir faire revenir Merlin, de nos jours ?

Potter hausse les épaules.

- Un fou.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il aurait besoin de plusieurs victimes, alors que le rituel spécifie bien que les viscères d'un seul sacrifié suffisent ?

Draco se redresse et s'étire. Il fronce les sourcils. Potter est toujours penché sur son bureau, les mains croisées sur la nuque, les coudes appuyés sur les documents. Draco fait le tour du bureau pour voir ses yeux scanner rapidement les feuillets en face de lui une nouvelle fois, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur le dernier, comme bloqués.

- Nous revenons finalement toujours au même problème, finit-il par dire. Ces rituels sont vagues quant à ce qui est de la notion de sacrifice, ce qui doit être un reflet de l'époque, alors que notre meurtrier est maladivement précis. Ses trois victimes ont été retrouvées dans la même position, avec exactement les mêmes plaies. Il cherche quelque chose, c'est certain, mais _quoi_ ?

Draco hausse les épaules. Il va s'asseoir à son bureau et feuillette les premiers rapports de scène de crime, pour s'occuper et dégager son esprit. Brusquement, un détail attire son attention, et il relève la tête rapidement.

- Potter, nous avons un autre problème.

Potter relève lui aussi la tête et le regarde.

- Qui est ?

- Notre assassin a, jusque-là, toujours commis ses meurtres les lundi soirs.

- Et ?

- Tous les sept jours.

- Merde. Le dernier remonte à quand ? Lundi dernier ?

Draco hoche la tête.

- On est vendredi matin. Merde, _merde_ _!_ Ca ne nous laisse que… trois jours et demi ?

- Ouaip. Et il va falloir avancer, on ne peut pas protéger tous les Gryffondors de notre connaissance !

- Je sais. Mais on a déjà un peu avancé, non ? On sait qu'il faut rechercher un Gryffondor exemplaire, un modèle !

- Mais comment savoir ? désespère un peu Draco. Il y en a tellement ! Regarde pour Pouffsouffle ? Qui aurait été chercher ce tranquille homme, au fond de sa campagne retirée ? Admet-le, toi-même aurais plutôt penché pour le Professeur Chourave s'il avait fallu choisir le parfait Pouffsouffle !

- Peut-être, mais c'est plus facile pour Gryffondor : la moitié des héros de guerre en sont. Regarde MacGonnagall, tu ne peux pas nier que c'est une figure ! Il n'y a pas plus Gryffondor qu'elle !

- Et Molly Weasley, alors ? Tu l'as vue comme moi, se jeter en face de _Bellatrix_ pour sauver sa fille !

- Je sais, Draco ! Mais au moins, le champ est réduit.

- Non. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui. N'importe quel inconnu, peut-être plus vieux que nous de cinquante ans ou plus, et que personne ne connait. Ca pourrait être…

Draco se tait. Tout d'un coup, le silence devient lourd dans la pièce, et lorsque le regard de Potter croise le sien, il sait qu'il a compris.

- Ca pourrait être _toi_, murmure Draco, horrifié.

Mais bien sûr. Forcément. Ca ne peut être _que_ Potter. Petit Potty, l'ex-adolescent malingre, perdu dans ses vêtements trop grands. L'enfant qui a vaincu Voldemort. Qui d'autre ? Que peut-on faire de plus courageux que d'oser faire face à Voldemort avec un simple _Expelliarmus_ ? _Que de risquer de mourir et de se jeter dans les flammes, pour sauver son ennemi ?_

Draco a le souffle court et les yeux agrandis par le choc. Il peut déjà voir Potter sur le sol de son salon, et il a envie de vomir. Potter le regarde avec calme, l'acceptation déjà remplacée par la réflexion sur son visage, et Draco se rend compte immédiatement de ce qu'il est en train de penser.

- Non, Potter. N'y penses même pas.

- Pourquoi ? Si c'est moi – et ce n'est pas sûr – tout est facilité. Je n'ai qu'à attendre qu'il vienne, et le prendre par surprise. Je serai _prévenu_, contrairement aux autres. Et je suis un Auror. Et puis, qui dit que c'est moi ? Si ça se trouve, il ne viendra pas.

- Potter, ce n'est pas une blague ! Même toi tu ne peux pas nier que tu es le parfait Gryffondor ! Ou du moins, c'est ainsi que tout le monde te voit, que le _public_ te voit !

- Non, je ne le suis pas, dit Potter sombrement, et Draco maudis dans sa barbe les tendances sacrificielles du héros du monde sorcier.

- Tu l'es, Potter, supplie-t-il presque, à présent. Est-ce que tu vas m'écouter, _s'il-te-plaît_ ? On a besoin sain et sauf, espèce d'idiot ! – comment espères-tu un jour monter au grade d'Auror en Chef si tu es mort ? Il faut te retirer de l'affaire pour le moment et penser à ta sécurité.

- Oh non, Draco, je ne vais pas m'en aller maintenant. Je refuse. Tu peux aller le dire à Robards si tu veux, mais je peux te parier qu'il ne romprait pas notre équipe, même si tu l'en suppliais – il sait qu'on ne travaille pas bien quand on n'est pas ensemble, tous les deux. Tu serais casé avec Daniels ou Daavis, et ils ne sauraient même pas comment travailler avec toi – ça pourrait être dangereux, et tu le sais.

- Potter…

Mais Draco est coupé par une _shhht!_ énervé de son partenaire, et il lève les yeux au ciel. Malgré tout, il reste inquiet, et observe Potter pendant un moment. Celui-ci est pensif.

- D'accord, dans ce cas, commence-t-il alors qu'un sourire satisfait dévore lentement la face de Potter, quel est l'objet magique le plus important pour toi que tu possèdes ? Celui que tu aimes le plus, celui que tu ne voudrais pas que l'on te retire sous aucun prétexte ?

Draco observe Potter lorsqu'il semble se concentrer, un air un peu perdu sur le visage.

- En fait, je ne sais même pas si je possède des choses comme ça. Evidemment, je sais qu'il y en a des tonnes à Grimmauld Place, mais je n'ai pas mis le pied dans la maison depuis deux ans – depuis que j'ai déménagé, en fait – et il n'y a rien là-bas à quoi je puisse tenir particulièrement, ajoute-t-il avec une grimace ? Plutôt le contraire, en fait.

Draco fronce les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Rien du tout ? Même pas un objet qui utilise au moins un peu la magie ?

- Oh, ouaip. De ceux-là, j'en ai. Plein. La plupart de mes fournitures de bureau, mes chaussures, l'attrape-poussière, quelques ustensiles de cuisines, le…

- S'il-te-plaît, Potter, stop ! dit Draco avec exaspération – il ne cherche même pas à savoir en quoi une paire de chaussures puisse être magique. On a besoin d'aller droit au but et d'être clair. On cherche quelque chose que tu affectionnes, pas un ustensile de cuisine !

Potter lève un sourcil surpris, et Draco se demande s'il ne commence pas à déteindre sur son partenaire. Vraiment, au début de leur relation, Potter ne levait pas autant de sourcils.

- Ben, je pourrais tenir particulièrement à mes ustensiles de cuisine, non ? demande-t-il avec un soupçon de sarcasme que Draco choisit d'ignorer. Après tout, je suis une gourmet, et…

- Non, Potter, tu es un gourmand – voire un goinfre – et c'est très différent. Maintenant, revenons à notre problème s'il-te-plaît – dieu, cet idiot ne pouvait-il donc pas rester concentré plus de cinq minutes ? Nous avons besoin d'un objet – magique, ou l'utilisant – auquel tu tiens. Si possible, énormément.

- Eh bien, il y a la cape, bien sûr, mais je ne… Oh ! Oh mon dieu, je _sais_ !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, Potter ? le presse Draco.

- Oh non, ça ne peut pas être…

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Mais le regard que lui lance Potter à ce moment-là est empli de tant de détresse que Draco s'en fiche de ce qu'ils cherchent, il veut juste le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer, le calmer jusqu'à que tout aille mieux.

- C'est l'album photo de mes parents, Draco, souffle-t-il, comme s'il souffrait indéfinissable ment de l'intérieur. C'est… Ils veulent me le prendre… L'album photo… Je ne peux- Ils ne peuvent pas… Ils ne peuvent pas, Draco !

Cette fois lorsqu'il le regarde, Draco ne voit que de la peur et un air désespéré, hanté dans ses yeux verts émeraude, trop grand derrière ses lunettes. Et il comprend. Potter n'a jamais connu ses parents. Tout ce qu'il a, tout ce qu'il peut utiliser pour se les remémorer, c'est cet album photo. Cet album photo que ces inutiles, salauds de meurtriers veulent lui voler. Il ne pense même plus qu'il pourrait mourir aussi, non. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est la perte de ses parents, et sa détresse brise de nouveau le cœur de Draco.

Et il _sait_ qu'il ne peut pas laisser ça arriver.

- Potter, reprend-il. Potter !

Son partenaire lève la tête.

- On va aller voir Granger, lui raconter ce qu'on a découvert. Il va falloir aussi essayer de comprendre comment le meurtrier compte utiliser le rituel.

Potter hoche la tête.

- Et, que tu le veuilles ou non, ajoute Draco, je vais aller voir Robards àpropos de l'affaire et de ton implication.

Potter hausse les épaules.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais tu perds ton temps, je sais qu'il ne me retirera pas de ce cas.

Potter commence à se lever, et au même moment, Robards passe la tête par le porte et les salue rapidement.

- Aurors Malfoy, Potter.

- Chef, répondent-ils à l'unisson.

- J'ai besoin de l'un de vous avec l'équipe de Weasley. Ils ont un suspect à appréhender et ont besoin de renforts.

Draco échange un regard avec Potter, puis se tourne vers Robards.

- J'ai besoin de vous parler, chef, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Très bien. Potter, en route. Tu en auras pour l'après-midi, prépare une tenue légère qui te facilitera la course.

- Bien, chef, dit Potter avant de s'emparer de sa cape et de se diriger vers le bureau de Weasley et Daftwin.

Robards entre dans le leur et referme la porte derrière lui. Puis il prend une chaise devant le bureau de Draco et fait signe à celui-ci de se rasseoir.

- Vous vouliez me parler, Auror Malfoy ?

Draco hoche la tête.

- Ca a à voir avec notre affaire, chef.

- Très bien. Allez-y.

Draco lui expose la situation, non sans avoir préalablement résumé leur avancement et leurs découvertes. Robards hoche la tête de temps à autre et Draco sent ses yeux fixés sur lui dès qu'il baisse la tête sur ses documents, instigateurs, présents. Il sait qu'il a toute son attention.

Draco essaye de plaider sa cause du mieux qu'il le peux, mais Robards finit par le couper.

- Je comprends votre position, Mr. Malfoy, mais je ne peux pas approuver ce que vous me demander.

- Mais, chef…

- Attendez, laissez-moi expliquer, le coupe Robards. Vous et Mr. Potter êtes d'excellents Aurors, n'en doutez pas. Mais vous ne servirez à rien si vous n'êtes pas en équipe. Vous avez commencé cette affaire ensemble, et vous la finirez ainsi. Je ne veux pas que vous vous en occupiez seul, ou que vous la reléguiez à une autre équipe – il est beaucoup trop tard pour ça. Mais je vous fournirai du renfort, sans aucun doute.

- Et si je demande un autre partenaire ? Je serai toujours dans l'équipe, mais Potter pourra être mis sous protection au lieu d'affronter le danger lui-même.

Robards secoue la tête.

- Non, Mr. Malfoy, je suis désolé. Ma décision est prise. Pensez que vous n'attendrez jamais votre plein niveau de performance avec un autre partenaire que Potter. Un tel niveau de maîtrise de votre art ne peut qu'être né des années de travail commun, rien d'autre. Vous avez besoin de votre partenaire sur cette affaire, Mr. Malfoy, c'est un meurtrier que vous allez essayer d'attraper, et non un simple voleur. Comment voulez-vous protéger votre partenaire efficacement si vous ne pouvez pas donner le meilleur de vous-même ?

- Mais ce n'est pas… tente de protester Draco.

Robards le coupe d'un signe de la main.

- Je crois que cette discussion est close, Mr. Malfoy, dit-il avec un ton définitif, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Bonne journée à vous.

Draco regard la porte se refermer avec un froncement de sourcils. Il n'aime pas ça. Un coup d'œil à la pendule le sort de sa torpeur. _Merde_. Encore une sieste de sacrifiée pour les besoins de cette affaire. Draco se rend bien compte qu'un meurtrier est un problème autrement plus pressant que quelques minutes de sommeil manquées, mais il se dit tout de même qu'il va falloir qu'il commence à tenir des comptes.

Il n'est pas prêt de revoir Potter avant la fin de la journée, et se résout à affronter Granger seul – non pas que ça le dérange particulièrement, mais il préfère le prétendre, histoire de sauver les apparences.

…

_VENDREDI APRES-MIDI_

- Granger !

Il la rattrape alors qu'elle entre dans l'ascenseur après sa pause déjeuner, et la suit à l'intérieur.

- Bonjour, Draco, le salue-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton du niveau moins neuf, avant de se tourner pour lui faire face.

Ce faisant, elle prend en compte son regard inquiet et sa respiration légèrement accélérée et fronce les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème ? Quelque chose est arrivé à Harry ?

- Non- Oui… Non, ne t'inquiète pas, rectifie-t-il en voyant ses yeux s'agrandir dangereusement. Rien n'est arrivé. Enfin, pour le moment.

- Pour le moment ?

Draco tripote ses manchettes pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un soupir exaspéré de son côté de l'ascenseur. Mais à ce moment-là la cabine s'arrête et une voix mécanique prononce les phrases habituelles alors que les portes s'ouvrent au niveau moins trois. Deux sorciers entrent ensemble, portant les robes violettes du Département des Sports Magiques – Draco ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner en remerciant le ciel pour les robes bordeaux des Aurors – et vont se mettre à l'arrière, près du miroir en pied.

Draco fait un signe à Granger.

- Plus tard, dit-il, et ils attendent en silence que l'ascenseur s'arrête au niveau moins neuf, où ils sortent tous les deux.

Granger le conduit à son bureau, et il s'installe dans le gros fauteuil marron et mou auquel il est habitué pendant qu'elle prend place derrière son bureau et croise les mains sur une pile de dossiers.

- Alors ?

- Eh bien, on a trouvé qui allait être la prochaine victime.

Il ne tourne pas autour du pot, parce qu'il sait qu'elle est bien trop intelligente pour qu'il puisse se permettre de la laisser attendre. Ses yeux s'allument alors qu'elle se penche en avant, la voix précipitée et teintée d'excitation.

- Vraiment ? Et c'est qui ? Je veux dire, vous en êtes sûrs ?

Il se permet un petit rire face à son empressement.

- Oui, vraiment. Et oui, on en est sûrs. Enfin, presque sûrs, mais ça suffit.

- Et _qui_ est-ce ? le presse-t-elle de nouveau.

Puis elle fronce de nouveau les sourcils, et une partie de son excitation quitte son regard lorsqu'un éclair de compréhension passe dans ses yeux.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est…

- Potter, oui.

Elle tape sur la table avec ses poings, surprenant Draco, et se prend la tête dans les mains.

- Merde.

Draco grimace.

- Tss, vulgaire, Granger…

- Je ne plaisante pas, Draco ! Et j'imagine que Harry veut servir d'appât, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu as prévenu Robards ?

- Bien sûr, rétorque-t-il avec dédain, tu me prends pour qui ?

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit éloigné de l'affaire, parce que c'est son meilleur Auror.

- Non, tu te moques de moi ?

- Pas du tout. Et il a aussi dit, je cite, « vous deux ne servirez à rien si vous n'êtes pas en équipe. Vous avez commencé cette affaire ensemble, et vous la finirez ainsi. Je ne veux pas que vous vous en occupiez seul, ou que vous la reléguiez à une autre équipe. Mais je vous fournirai du renfort ». Tu vois ? Et _évidemment_, Potter avait raison !

- En meme temps, il connait bien son chef – et il sait très bien comment vous fonctionnez. C'est pas complètement faux, cette histoire de ne pas vous séparer. Vous ne travaillez vraiment pas bien quand vous n'êtes _pas_ en équipe.

- Mais, Granger ! interrompt Draco. C'est de Potter qu'on parle ! Ton meilleur ami, tu te souviens ? Tu ne peux pas consciemment vouloir qu'il serve d'appât pour un dangereux meurtrier ! Il risque de se faire blesser – ou pire !

- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'il est très doué pour rester en vie, et que vous deux êtes des Aurors de haut-niveau. Et Robards n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il vous fournirait du renfort ? Peut-être que ça peut marcher, on a juste à…

- Et moi qui pensais que j'allais trouver du soutien pour le dissuader de la faire. J'aurais dû savoir et aller voir Pansy à la place. Les Serpentards savent au moins ce que c'est que de se protéger.

Granger ricane – un son étrangement seyant sur sa personne.

- Désolée d'avoir déçu tes attentes, Draco. Tu peux toujours aller parler à Parkinson, je suis sûre qu'elle saura dissuader Harry, elle.

- Le sarcasme ne te va pas, Granger.

- Ne le nie pas, Draco, je sais que tu adores ça.

- Ouaip. Ben merde.

Elle sourit, alors, et lui envoie un léger charme qui lui chatouille les flancs.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit que c'était vulgaire ? questionne-t-elle avec un faux regard fâché, en se levant de son siège.

Elle vient se percher sur le devant de son bureau, pas loin de Draco, qui doit maintenant lever la tête pour la regarder, et qui n'aime vraiment pas ça.

- Et au fait, finit-elle par demander, du nouveau avec les rituels et les rapports d'autopsie ?

- Oh ! fait Draco, qui avait complètement oublié.

Il sort de sa sacoche les documents qu'il a rapportés exprès pour elle.

- Tiens, fait-il en lui tendant l'un des feuillets. Ce serait sûrement celui-ci, puisque c'est le seul qui précise qu'il faut des viscères, et non n'importe quelle partie du corps humain.

Il lui explique leur hypothèse sur Merlin, même s'ils ne comprennent pas l'intérêt d'un tel geste, qui semble impossible à des yeux modernes.

- Mais c'est bien la seule personne – ou personnalité mythique – que nous pouvons voir comme un fondateur. Le problème réside plutôt dans le fait que l'assassin a eu besoin de quatre victimes différentes.

Granger semble réfléchir, et lorsque Draco voit tous les efforts qu'elle met dans leur affaire, il a presque envie de l'appeler par son prénom, juste comme ça. Peut-être aussi un peu pour la remercier. Pour lui dire que, oui, il est bien son… ami. Mais il se tait. Parce que de toute façon, ces derniers temps, son 'Granger' a pris un ton beaucoup plus affectueux qu'il n'avait pu en posséder dans le passé, et il _sait_ qu'elle s'en est rendue compte. Qu'elle comprend. Qu'elle ne voudrait pas que ce soit autrement. Et Draco non plus. 'Granger', c'est familier. Ça ne lui fait pas peur. A elle non plus – mais de toute façon, de quoi Hermione Jane Granger a-t-elle jamais eu peur ?

Elle a une expression étrange sur le visage. Comme si elle avait presque la solution, mais que quelque chose lui échappe. Il la regarde avec intérêt, note ses cheveux plus coiffés que la dernière fois, ses lunettes descendues sur son nez alors qu'elle lit et relit les documents que lui a fourni Draco – bien qu'elle dû déjà les connaître par cœur, ayant été la première à en faire la copie. Puis soudain, son regard s'allume, ses yeux s'animent – ils vont, viennent sur la page qu'elle a devant elle – et son sourire s'élargit.

- Draco ! appelle-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai compris !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi il y a eu plusieurs victimes. Et si ce que j'ai trouvé est juste, il y en aura une autre, et un Gryffondor, exactement comme vous l'aviez prévu.

- Alors ? la presse Draco, piqué au vif.

- Alors réfléchis, reprend-elle calmement. Vous aviez raison sur le rituel, il s'agit bien d'une résurrection de Fondateur.

- Mais, Merlin…

- Non, Draco ! Pas Merlin ! Réfléchis, le presse-t-elle. Il y en a _quatre_, quatre victimes. Est-ce que cela n'indiquerait pas _quatre Fondateurs_ ?

- Quatre Fond- …oh !, fait-il lorsqu'il comprend enfin.

- Et oui ! Notre société est mythologiquement basée sur Merlin, mais dans la réalité, ceux qui ont permis l'organisation d'une société plus civilisée par l'éducation ? Les Fondateurs de Poudlard ! Rowena Serdaigle, Salazard Serpentard, Helga Pouffsouffle et Godric Gryffondor !

Draco se frappe le front d'une main, le regard enfiévré.

- Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est logique !

Il commence à marmonner dans sa barbe, et s'empare d'un parchemin et d'une plume sur le bureau de Granger pour gribouiller des notes, les yeux allant et venant du descriptif du rituel à sa feuille, alertes.

- Mais oui ! Regarde ! Si on modifie ainsi la potion de base – il lui montre quelques notes – et ainsi le déroulement du rituel, il est possible de réveiller quatre personnes à la fois.

Elle approuve d'un signe de tête.

- Exact.

Le regard de Draco s'assombri soudain.

- Nous devons absolument les arrêter – ou l'arrêter. En plus de prévenir un meurtre de plus, il ne faut pas que les Fondateurs reviennent. Ce serait une perte énorme de l'équilibre qu'a formé le Monde Sorcier depuis leur disparition. Un tel retour nous ferait courir à la catastrophe !

- Effectivement. Il faut en parler à Harry. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? demande-t-elle après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, comme si ce troll des montagnes avait pu entrer dans son bureau sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Une fois encore, Draco ressent la momentanée absence de son partenaire comme une amputation. Il lui manque la moitié de lui-même, il s'en rend bien compte. Ils sont trop habitués à fonctionner ensemble. Et plus que ça, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une légère appréhension lorsque la remarque de Granger lui rappelle qu'il est dehors en train de risquer sa vie, alors que lui reste à l'intérieur des murs sûrs du Ministère.

Draco hausse les épaules et fronce les sourcils à la fois – ce qui confuse Granger plus que nécessaire, vraiment, tant d'émotions mêlées.

- Sur le terrain, avec Weasley. Un suspect à appréhender, élude-t-il.

Elle l'observe un moment, un air calculateur sur le visage. Draco se dit que ça arrive souvent, ces derniers temps, mais il préfère laisser passer. Il n'est pas prêt à entendre Granger jouer les Mlle Je-sais-tout une fois de plus – et sûrement pas sur ce sujet-là. Elle choisit de se taire, elle aussi.

- Bien, finit-elle par ajouter. Dès que tu la vois, amène-le ici. Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Draco lève les yeux sur elle avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Ne t'excite pas trop, Draco, c'est seulement pour lui parler des découvertes que nous avons faites, et voir avec lui pour lundi soir prochain – pas pour l'en dissuader, bien évidemment.

Draco souffle, agacé. Mais lorsqu'elle le chasse vers la porte à coup de coup de pieds, il finit par prendre congé en se plaignant tout du long du manque de préservation des Gryffondors, et de leur incroyable idiotie à vouloir toujours se jeter d'abord dans gueule du loup, puis de réfléchir après.

…

Alors qu'il retourne vers son bureau, il pèse ses options et cherche des solutions pour chacune. Il n'est pas prêt de laisser Potter s'offrir en appât tout seul. Mais que se passera-t-il si le meurtrier découvre que sa victime n'est pas seule mais surveillée et protégée ? Osera-t-il se montrer ? Ou décidera-t-il de porter son choix sur un autre Gryffondor exemplaire – McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, ou Draco ne sait quel autre inconnu qu'il pourrait avoir sur sa liste. Draco sait que le rituel spécifie bien _'une personne ayant toutes les qualités du Fondateur'_, mais vraiment, est-ce que deux personnes différentes ont bien la même opinion du Gryffondor parfait ? Après tout, pense Draco, certains n'acceptent pas Harry Potter comme le héros du Monde Sorcier – ces personnes sont rares, certes, mais si leur meurtrier faisait partie de ceux-là ?

Doit-il laisser Potter y aller seul, mais avec une Trace sur lui, comme celle utilisée sur les mineurs, et l'un de ces Gallions enchantés - que Granger avait mis au point durant leurs années à Poudlard – dans sa poche ? Après une certaine amélioration, ils sont maintenant utilisés par les Aurors comme un moyen de communication rapide, et peuvent traduire un appel au secours si le porteur appuie assez longtemps au milieu, sous forme d'un réchauffement sensible et d'une illumination de la petite pièce qui passent rarement inaperçus. Mais s'il est immobilisé et ne peut atteindre l'utile petit gadget ? Il pourrait se faire tuer dans les minutes qui suivent sans que Draco n'en sache rien.

Draco frissonne. Il ne peut pas laisser de telles pensées occuper son esprit, car il ne sait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si Potter disparaissait. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire, et il ne veut pas le savoir.

…

Lorsque Draco rejoint leur bureau, ce n'est que pour le trouver vide. Il laisse échapper un juron – oui, c'est vraiment malgré lui – l'absence de son partenaire ne pouvant pas plus mal tomber. Il se laisse aller dans son fauteuil qu'il fait tourner de droite à gauche sur son axe, les mains jointes et les coudes appuyés aux accoudoirs, les sourcils froncés.

…

_VENDREDI SOIR_

A vingt-et-une heure trente, Draco finit par accepter que Harry ne repassera pas par le DMLE ce soir-là et se résout finalement à quitter les lieux – déserts, à cette heure-ci – pour rejoindre son appartement – tout aussi désespérément vide.

En arrivant par la cheminée, la première chose qui le frappe dans son grand salon plongé dans la pénombre, c'est l'impression de solitude qui s'en dégage, d'absence de vie humaine. Evidemment, cela vient peut-être du fait qu'il est bien rangé – une chose à laquelle Draco tient –, que les meubles sont luisants de propreté, et que les livres sont bien alignés en ordre alphabétique, comme des soldats, sur les étagères de bois recouvertes d'une couche de peinture d'un gris foncé luisant – très à la mode cette saison, parait-il.

Il s'affale sur son sofa, la tête rejeté en arrière et appuyée au dossier, les yeux fermés. Le cuir craque agréablement sous son poids, et Draco soupire. Il rouvre les yeux et redresse la tête. Oui, son appartement est grand et parfaitement design, propre, bien décoré. Mais il manque de chaleur humaine, finit par constater Draco pour lui-même.

Décidé à ne pas s'enfoncer dans ses pensées, il se relève et se dirige vers la cuisine, jetant son manteau sur un fauteuil au passage. Il allume la lumière d'un coup de baguette et met son lecteur de CD en route – parfois, les moldus savent être ingénieux. Mais seulement parfois. Il allume les plaques à induction de la cuisine et s'occupe à préparer son repas.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir fini ses préparations, alors que son plat mijote à feu doux, qu'il s'autorise un coup d'œil vers la cheminée. Il regarde sa montre. Vingt-deux heures. Oh, au diable ! Potter doit bien être rentré chez lui maintenant !

Draco se dirige vers la cheminée et jette une poignée de poudre de cheminette dedans en prononçant le nom de Potter, avant de passer sa tête dans les flammes. Lorsqu'il réapparait de l'autre côté, dans la cuisine de Potter, celle-ci est allumée et Potter entend du bruit dans les escaliers.

- J'arrive ! fait une voix un peu fatiguée, que Draco reconnait comme étant celle de Potter.

Il finit par émerger dans la cuisine, et Draco ouvre la bouche si grande sous le coup de la surprise qu'il manque d'avaler une bouffée de cendres et se met à éternuer de façon incontrôlable. L'idiot est en jean. En jean comme dans seulement-en-jean-et-torse-nu, quoi. Avec une serviette autour du cou. Et Draco ne peut s'empêcher de fixer, hypnotisé, la poitrine encore humide de Potter qui se soulève légèrement au rythme de sa respiration – il a dû courir dans les escaliers.

- Draco ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Potter hausse les épaules et s'agenouille devant la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Du nouveau ?

Draco prend le temps de l'observer.

- T'as l'air mort, Potter.

- Je suis fatigué. Certains ne sont pas restés dans leur bureau toute la journée.

- D'autres non plus.

Potter hausse un sourcil.

- Puis-je savoir de quoi il retourne ?

- Tu as mangé ?

- Hein ? –non. Pourquoi ?

- Viens chez moi. J'ai déjà preparé mon repas, on peut partager. Je te dirai ça en mangeant.

Potter fronce les sourcils, puisse hausse les épaules.

- Laisse-moi deux minutes que j'enfile quelque chose, finit-il par dire, et j'arrive.

Il se relève et Draco sort sa tête des flammes en se disant que, décidément, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé que Potter reste torse nu. Non, vraiment pas.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine et sort deux couverts, qu'il pose au hasard sur le bar ouvert de sa cuisine à l'américaine. Puis il arrête le feu sous sa casserole et la pose à son tour à côté des deux assiettes. Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir une bouteille de rouge, Potter apparaît dans sa cuisine et s'appuie au mur en croisant les bras, observant Draco, ce qui le met un peu mal à l'aise.

Il a mis un t-shirt tout simple, bleu, un peu comme ceux qu'il met tous les jours au bureau.

Draco lui indique d'un geste de la main les tabourets entourant le bar et Potter va s'asseoir. Il le rejoint quelques instants plus tard, une bouteille ouverte et deux verres à la main.

- Vin ?

- S'il-te-plaît.

Draco en verse dans les deux vers et sert le plat.

- Merci, fait Potter avec un soupir de contentement en avalant la première bouchée. J'étais affamé.

- Tu n'allais pas manger ?

- Non. Trop fatigué, dit Potter, la bouche à moitié pleine, au grand dam de Draco qui s'autorise tout de même un petit sourire en coin, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa propre assiette. Alors, quoi de nouveau ?

- J'ai vu Granger aujourd'hui.

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Elle a trouvé pourquoi nous avions trois victimes.

Cette information semble piquer l'intérêt de Potter, qui relève la tête de son assiette et pose sa fourchette.

- Alors ? finit-il par demander, un peu agacé par le silence de Draco qui s'éternise.

Draco lui raconte la conversation qu'il a eue avec Granger, et les déductions qu'elle en a tirées. Potter est impressionné. Ils finissent leur repas dans le silence, et, alors que Potter tend la main pour prendre son verre, semble prendre conscience de quelque chose.

- Mais on a toujours un problème.

- Lequel ?

- On ne sait pas qui c'est.

Draco fronce les sourcils, et Potter reprend.

- Mettons que je sois la prochaine cible. Je ne connais absolument pas les deux premières victimes, or il faudrait que le meurtrier connaisse parfaitement toutes ses futures victimes pour savoir quel objet, parmi toutes leurs possessions, était celui qu'ils affectionnaient le plus. Nous devrions avoir pour lien cette personne, or je n'ai aucun lien, même amical, qui me relie de près ou de loin aux trois autres… Ca doit être quelqu'un d'autre, Draco, ça ne peut âs être moi !

Draco reste pensif pendant un moment.

- Sauf s'ils sont plusieurs, finit-il par dire.

- Quoi ?

- Ils pourraient être plusieurs. C'est une bien dure besogne, pour un seul homme. S'ils étaient plusieurs, même seulement deux ou trois, celui qui te connait pourrait ne pas être le même que celui qui connaissait bien les trois autres.

- Tout de même. Personne, à part les Weasley, Hermione et Hagrid ne connaît l'existence de cet album photo – ni ce qu'il représente pour moi. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir ?

- Tu as peut-être dû laisser échapper l'information un jour. Tu en as peut-être parlé devant quelqu'un, ou pas loin d'autres personnes, qui auront entendu. Les ragots sur toi circulent vite, tu sais…

- J'aurais eu vent de la rumeur.

Draco fait non de la tête.

- Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, Potter. Toutes les rumeurs ne parviendront pas forcément jusqu'à toi.

Potter fronce les sourcils. Agacé par cette manie qui risque de provoquer chez lui des rides d'inquiétude prématurées, Draco passe distraitement sa main sur le front de Potter, comme pour lisser lais crevasses qui s'y forment déjà.

Lorsqu'il se rend compte que Potter le regarde avec surprise, il repousse vivement sa main et bafouille.

- Arrête de froncer les sourcils, tu vas avoir des rides, Potter. C'est _laid_.

Potter l'examine pendant un instant, l'air aussi calculateur que celui de Granger, et pendant un court moment Draco a peur que son secret ne soit découvert. Il trépigne sous la table et finit par se lever, nerveux, au moment où Potter éclate de rire.

- Quoi ? demande Draco, un peu agressivement – il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Potter le regarde avec une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux – de l'affection ?, ne peut s'empêcher de se demander Draco – et un petit sourire en coin. Il hausse les épaules nonchalamment.

- Rien, ajoute-t-il en continuant à la fixer, et Draco grommelle lorsqu'il sent son regard le suivre tout autour de la cuisine pendant qu'il range rapidement les reste de leur dîner.

…

Potter propose de faire la vaisselle, et Draco le laisse faire, même s'il a un lave-vaisselle et que Potter le sait parfaitement bien – après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils mangent ensemble. Potter fait toujours la vaisselle de façon Moldue. Draco a remarqué ça, les quelques fois où ils ont mangé ensemble chez lui.

Lorsqu'ils finissent, Draco hésite un peu avant de lui proposer de rester et de regarder un film. Potter n'hésite pas avant de lui répondre, et lorsqu'il le fait, c'est avec un grand sourire, malgré sa fatigue, et ça réchauffe le cœur de Draco.

Ils prennent un pot de glace dans le congélateur au-dessus du frigo, et Draco va chercher une couverture dans la chambre d'ami, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux devant la télé. Ils s'installent comme ils le font toujours, Draco sur le côté droit, et Potter à gauche, les pieds remontés sous ses fesses mais cette fois-ci, Draco sent quelque chose de différent. Malgré tout, il laisse Potter faire et ne dit rien lorsque, après avoir choisi et mis en route le film, il s'approche un peu plus près de Draco, et discrètement, comme si de rien était, appuie sa cuisse contre la sienne.

Il ne dit rien non plus lorsque Potter, après avoir tendu une énième fois le pot de glace à Draco, décide que son bras est fatigué et que, vraiment, il ferait bien mieux de le laisser là, sur les genoux de Draco, puisqu'après tout, c'est lui qui mange le plus de glace.

Il ne dit rien non plus lorsque, après une heure de film, la tête de Potter roule sur son épaule et qu'il tourne la tête pour le voir endormi, les lèvres entrouvertes, comme un bienheureux, le visage dans le creux du cou de Draco et la main sur son genou.

Il ne dit rien, enfin, lorsqu'après avoir éteint la télé à vingt minutes de la fin du film pour laisser Potter dormir, il étend celui-ci doucement sur son canapé et que la main de Potter cherche sa chemise et la serre doucement dans son poing, complètement endormi.

Draco étend la couverture sur Potter et l'enroule dedans pour ne pas qu'il la repousse dans son sommeil, avant d'observer l'autre jeune homme un instant.

Le pot de glace est resté abandonné sur la table basse, la télécommande et le boitier du DVD lui tiennent compagnie, la veste de Draco traîne toujours sur un fauteuil, le tapis est un peu retourné là où Potter a trébuché dessus en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé, sans prendre la peine de le remettre en place, et Potter – son partenaire à qui il pourrait confier sa vie sans réfléchir, son ami, il faut l'avouer, avec qui il passe le plus clair de son temps – Potter, donc, est étendu dans un désordre de couverture, de jambes et de bras emmêlés sur son canapé, comme s'il appartenait à cette place. Et peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il y appartient vraiment, pense Draco.

Il sourit. Son salon a l'air plus habité, ainsi. Et ça lui plaît. Ses yeux retombent sur Potter.

Sous une impulsion irréfléchie, Draco se penche, et, sans prendre le temps de penser son acte, effleure de ses lèvres celles de Potter.

Celui-ci marmonne dans son sommeil, et Draco entend clairement son nom dans le roulement indiscernable de mots qui sort de sa bouche et reste figé, immobile, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Potter, le cœur battant à tout vitesse et redoutant, plus que tout, que celui-ci se réveille et le trouve là, planté au-dessus de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

Mais Potter se tait et semble se calmer, alors Draco se relève, le cœur battant toujours aussi fort, et quitte son salon avec un dernier regard autour de lui pour aller se coucher.

…

_SAMEDI MATIN_

Lorsqu'il se lève le lendemain matin, Draco trouve Potter dans sa cuisine, face à la fenêtre, un mug de café à la main.

- Matinal, aujourd'hui ? lui demande Potter en guise de bonjour.

- Tu as la langue bien pendue pour quelqu'un qui a squatté le canapé de son collègue.

- Oh, fait Potter. Merci pour ça, au fait.

Draco hausse les épaules et va se servir une tasse de café.

- Pas de quoi. T'avais l'air crevé.

Potter se retourne enfin et lui sourit, s'appuyant au plan de travail, un bras replié sur la poitrine, l'autre tenant son mug à hauteur de ses lèvres. Un petit sourire de guingois fait remonter le coin droit de sa bouche. Ses yeux transpercent Draco, rieurs, légèrement moqueurs, et tout d'un coup Draco a peur que Potter n'ait pas été si endormi que ça, finalement, la veille au soir.

Mais Potter ne fait pas de remarque particulière. Il se contente de continuer à regarder Draco avec son petit air taquin sur le visage, peut-être même un peu calculateur, et lorsque Potter se retire finalement pour aller s'habiller chez lui, tout ce qui reste de Draco est une boule de nerfs prête à exploser tant il est tendu. Oh, oui. Potter _sait_. Simplement, il ne dira rien, l'idiot. Draco le connaît. Il va attendre, bien patiemment, que Draco vienne à lui et avoue. Mais ça, ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais.

Il le regarde sortir de la cuisine et s'approcher du petit pot de poudre de cheminette, mais se détourne avant qu'il ne la jette dans les flammes, se relaxant légèrement. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas entendu l'habituel sifflement de la cheminée lorsqu'on y jette la poudre, et il se retourne, méfiant. Potter est là, appuyé au mur, avec un sourire moqueur. Draco hausse un sourcil, en un signe de bravade qu'il n'est pas sûr de ressentir.

- Tu sais, finit par dire Potter, la prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, fais-le quand cette personne est réveillée. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait plus de chance de recevoir une réponse.

Draco a les yeux agrandis sous le choc. Il reste estomaqué, le regard rivé sur Potter, qui lui lance un dernier petit sourire amusé avant de lui tourner le dos et de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes émeraudes.

…

_DIMANCHE MATIN_

Le weekend au DMLE passe dans un tourbillon, si vite que Draco a à peine le temps de respirer ou de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé le vendredi précédent. Potter ne le confronte pas au sujet de sa dernière déclaration, ou de ce qu'a fait Draco alors qu'il dormait – et Draco lui en est reconnaissant. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir comment réagir à la provocation de Potter, mais il marche sur un nuage tout le weekend en sachant que, non, Potter ne l'a pas rejeté, et oui, Potter le désire aussi, au moins un petit, tout petit peu.

Il est tiré de nouveau de force sur Terre lorsque lui et Potter sont appelés dans le bureau de Robards avec quatre autres Aurors. Weasley et son partenaire sont là, bien sûr, mais il y a aussi Smith et Nathalie Deveine, une française que le bureau a intégrée à son équipe après son déménagement à Londres.

Robards leur fait un débriefing sur le déroulement de l'opération. Comme Draco l'avait envisagé, les Gallions enchantés de Granger sont choisis comme moyen de communication. Il se retient de protester lorsqu'il voit Potter l'observer du coin de l'œil et lui faire signe de se taire de la main, son regard brillant fiché dans le sien, le suppliant de ne pas faire de vagues.

Draco aura, comme d'habitude, son Gallion spécialement rattaché à celui de son partenaire, celui avec lequel la liaison sera la plus efficace. Weasley et Daftwin seront chacun posté aux deux issues principales de la petite maison de Potter – la porte d'entrée et celle donnant sur le petit jardin à l'arrière – sous de forts charmes de Désillusion.

Draco fronce les sourcils lorsque Robards lui assigne la fenêtre donnant sur le salon, en arguant que c'est dans cette pièce que se trouverait Harry, et que c'est par à qu'il pourrait entrer le plus facilement.

- Mais comment ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Draco. Potter a des protections sur sa maison, je ne pourrai jamais entrer.

Potter et Robards échangent un regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Draco.

- Justement, Draco, commence Potter. Je t'ai… Autorisé à passer ces protections sans ma présence ou mon accord. Les charmes dont elles sont faites sont maintenant reliés à toi et ta baguette en plus de la mienne – et celles de Ron et Hermione, bien sûr.

Draco est trop estomaqué pour répondre. Il fixe Potter sans rien dire. Les charmes de protections entourant une maison sont généralement liés à une baguette – celle de celui qui les a invoqués. Comme une clef. Mais il est fréquent, de la même façon que les moldus créent des doubles de leurs clefs, de voir un sorcier autoriser plusieurs personnes de son entourage à passer au travers de ces protections en liant leur baguettes aux sortilèges déjà en place.

La différence avec Potter, et chaque personne présente dans la pièce le sait parfaitement, c'est que les sorts très complexes protégeant sa maison ont été posés par lui-même, et ne sont accessibles à personne – mis à part ses deux meilleurs amis – à cause de la presse. Etre inclus ainsi dans ce petit groupe de personnes ayant le pouvoir de pénétrer son intimité sans même qu'il ne soit au courant coupe la respiration de Draco.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que ça représente, Potter.

- Plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Potter soutient son regard pendant une longue minute, et seule la toux un peu gênée de Weasley les fait sortir de leur bulle. Il leur lance un regard d'incompréhension. Potter rompt le contact visuel et se tourne vers Robards.

- Ca a été fait ce matin, chef. Draco pourra entrer par la fenêtre sans problème. Ron aura la porte de devant, et Daftwin pourra entrer par derrière sans problème puisque je laisse souvent cette porte ouverte.

- Bien, fait Robards avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

Puis il se tourne vers Smith et Deveine.

- Smith, je veux que vous vous placiez deux maisons avant, et Deveine deux maisons après. Si vous voyez qui que ce soit de louche remonter ou descendre la rue en direction de la maison de Potter, vous envoyez un signal léger aux autres. N'augmentez pas trop la chaleur, ni la lumière, je ne veux pas que l'on confonde un signal d'alerte avec un appel au secours de Potter, compris ?

Zaccharia Smith et sa partenaire hochent tous deux la tête.

- Malfoy, demande Robards finalement.

Draco se tourne vers lui.

- Je ne veux pas de Trace sur Potter. Le meurtrier pourrait la détecter. Entendu ?

- Mais, monsieur…

- J'ai dit, pas de Trace. _Est-ce clair_, Auror Malfoy ?

Draco se résout à hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Potter lui jette un coup d'œil mais se détourne rapidement. Draco garde les yeux au sol alors que Robards donne quelques instructions aux deux autres équipes, et il ne relève la tête que lorsque le chef Auror les fait sortir de son bureau. Il s'apprête à les suivre quand Potter le retient pas le bras et s'avance vers le bureau de Robards. Draco referme la porte sur un dernier regard interrogateur de Weasley, et s'y appuie pour observer Potter tout à son aise.

- J'ai une requête, monsieur, commence celui-ci.

Robards hoche la tête, lui indiquant de continuer.

Potter sort de sa sacoche une liasse de parchemins qu'il pose d'un geste décidé sur le bureau de leur supérieur et sur laquelle il s'appuie pour se pencher en avant.

- J'ai ici la liste d'une dizaine de personnes encore vivantes pouvant être considérées comme le parfait Gryffondor. J'exige une protection spéciale de ces personnes, au moins pour la nuit de lundi à mardi.

Robards arque un sourcil dubitatif et tend la main pour s'emparer des documents. Potter se redresse et l'observe scanner les informations.

Draco fronce les sourcils, surpris. Où Potter a-t-il pu trouver une telle liste ? Mais il n'a pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse, et Robards s'empresse de poser la question à Potter.

- Je suis allé consulter Minerva MacGonagall hier, répond Potter au plus grand étonnement de Draco. Elle m'a laissé accéder à son bureau, et j'ai aussi pu avoir une conversation avec le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qui y réside. A eux deux, ils ont réussi à me donner une liste des anciens élèves de Poudlard qu'ils considèrent – ou ont un jour pu considérer – comme des Gryffondors exemplaires. La voici, finit-il avec un geste vers la liste qui réside à présent dans les mains de leur supérieur.

Celui-ci semble pensif. Puis il hoche la tête.

- C'est du bon travail, Auror Potter, commence-t-il. Mais d'après ces fichiers, exactement treize personnes sont concernées, dans tous les coins de l'Angleterre. Nous n'avons pas assez d'effectifs disponibles cette semaine pour pouvoir chaque domicile d'une équipe.

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, Monsieur.

- Que proposez-vous, Auror Potter ?

Potter reprend les fichiers des mains de Robards et commence à les parcourir. Il en pose quelques-uns sur la table, et Draco s'approche pour pouvoir se mettre à ses côtés et suivre ce qui se passe.

Potter pointe deux fichiers.

- Hermione Jane Weasley, née Granger, est – comme vous le savez – l'épouse de l'Auror Ron Weasley. Depuis le début sa grossesse, elle a pris l'habitude de rendre fréquemment visite à ses parents ou ses beaux-parents les soirs où Ron est en service. Comme il sera absent, il suffira qu'elle se rende chez ses beaux-parents – dont Molly Weasley, née Prewett, soit une autre de nos victimes potentielles. Il y aura aussi M. Atrhur Weasley, leur fille Mlle. Ginevra Weasley, et un de leur fils, George Weasley – tous d'anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui pourront parfaitement bien assurer leur sécurité.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? C'est un gros risque à prendre.

- Je m'en porte garant.

La voix de Potter porte toute une admiration à peine contenue lorsqu'il parle de la famille qui l'a presque adopté, et Draco ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de jalousie. Mais il se reprend et se force à écouter la suite.

Potter a mis en avant un autre dossier.

- Neville Longdubat, professeur de Botanique à Poudlard, ainsi que Minerva MacGonagall, directrice de l'école, seront tous deux dans leurs quartiers, et donc très bien entourés par toute une équipe de professeurs extrêmement compétent – et dont la majorité a combattu durant la guerre.

Robards hoche de nouveau la tête.

- Très bien, continuez.

Potter prend les trois derniers fichiers.

- M. et Mme Harnett, tous deux jeunes retraités, encore en parfaite forme et excellents combattants, auront leur fils Jim – il pointe le troisième fichier – à dîner demain soir, accompagné de sa femme. Ils ont tous deux trente ans passés, et sont tout à fait capables de se défendre.

Robards fronce un peu les sourcils à cette dernière remarque.

- Je ne suis pas sûr…

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Monsieur, le presse Harry. J'ai vérifié, et nous ne pourrons pas avoir plus de sept équipes disponibles demain soir. Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution.

Robards ferme les yeux et y appuie les paumes de ses mains en soupirant.

- D'accord, finit-il par accepter en rouvrant les yeux. Très bien. Je veux que vous preniez votre après-midi pour prévenir les six personnes qui auront à se débrouiller seules. Vous donnez à chaque personne présente – supposée victime ou non – un Gallion.

Potter hoche la tête. Robards semble réfléchir et ils le laissent faire en attendant silencieusement.

- Et je veux une Trace sur chacune des victimes potentielles.

Potter fronce les sourcils.

- Monsieur…

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Potter. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'un meurtre de plus. Faites du mieux que vous pouvez pour les faire les plus discrètes possible.

- Et pourquoi… commence Draco

Robards le fait taire d'un regard.

- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre autant de risques avec M. Potter, Auror Malfoy, je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre.

Draco baisse de nouveau les yeux.

- Et demain, je veux que vous vous répartissiez le travail avec les Aurors Weasley et Daftwin pour mettre en contact les équipes de surveillances et les personnes qu'elles devront protéger. Ensuite, vous vous préparerez pour la soirée. Je veux que tout le monde soit en place à dix-huit heures.

Draco observe le profil de Potter. Il a les lèvres pincées, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et une ligne inquiète barre son front normalement lisse.

- Bien, Monsieur, finit-il par dire.

Draco l'imite et se dirige vers la porte, sur un signe de Robards. Potter le suit après avoir dupliqué les fichiers en sa possession et en avoir tendu un paquet à leur supérieur.

…

_LUNDI APRES-MIDI_

Draco pousse la porte de leur bureau et la laisse ouverte pour Potter, qui entre derrière lui et va s'asseoir à sa table. Draco sourit en le voyant faire tourner son fauteuil dans le vide, les bras étirés au-dessus de la tête. Il lui rend son sourire au centième.

- Ce soir, on a enfin de l'action ! fait-il avec un petit rire.

Draco s'autorise un regard faussement attendri avant d'aller ouvrir un petit placard à l'arrière de son bureau et d'en sortir deux holsters et deux baguettes, assortis de plusieurs autres objets. Potter s'est approché de lui dans son dos et observe leur équipement par-dessus son épaule.

- Deuxième baguette ? demande-t-il.

Draco hausse les épaules.

- Ca peut être utile, non ?

Potter lui sourit et se redresse.

- Ca peut.

Draco referme la porte du placard et se retourne. Potter est en train de parcourir des yeux les autres objets.

- Oreilles à rallonge ? Pas mal.

Draco les lui prend des mains. Il attache une ceinture à multiples poches autour de sa taille et y range les oreilles.

Potter lui tend plusieurs autres articles, la majorité venant de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Draco accepte les différents gadgets sans commenter, et sans même réellement regarder Potter, mais il sait que le visage de celui-ci doit montrer une expression amusée – comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'équipent avec les outils des jumeaux pour une mission sur le terrain.

Après avoir glissé une petite bourse de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou dans une poche de sa ceinture, Draco se redresse et fait face à Potter, qui s'est dangereusement rapproché.

- Et moi ? demande-t-il, en montrant le petit placard.

Draco hausse un sourcil.

- Toi, Potter ? Rien du tout. Tu dois avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

Potter fait semblant de se renfrogner. Il regarde la pendule. Six heures moins vingt. Il attrape une des deux baguettes posées sur le bureau de Draco et la glisse dans un holster, avant de fixer adroitement celui-ci à son poignet droit et de rabattre la manche de sa chemise par-dessus.

Le holster est suffisamment discret pour que personne ne puisse se douter de la présence de la baguette, et c'est pourquoi Draco lui en a sorti une.

A son tour, il essaie de fixer son holster, mais les boucles lui échappent des doigts alors qu'il tente de les refermer, et il pousse un soupir exaspéré. Une main attrape son poignet, et il relève les yeux pour voir Potter le fixer, le regard brûlant. Lentement, il relâche la pression de ses doigts, et s'empare des boucles, qu'il serre une à une, fixant le holster à l'avant-bras de Draco. Il a de nouveau baissé les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa tâche, mais Draco ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder, fixement, fasciné. Lorsque son partenaire relève le regard, il se perd dans ses yeux verts, et se trouve incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

Son poignet droit est toujours tenu délicatement par les mains de Potter, et son bras gauche pend mollement à son côté, inerte. Leurs deux corps sont proches, bien plus proches qu'ils ne le devraient, et Draco peut sentir la respiration chaude et saccadée de Potter sur sa joue. Les doigts de Potter caressent son poignet pendant une infime seconde, puis ils s'éloignent, et de nouveau il les sent, glissant une baguette dans le holster. Il baisse le regard une seconde pour voir les mains de Potter autour de son bras, et quand il le relève, celui de Potter est fixé sur ses lèvres.

Lentement, comme pour lui donner le temps de réfléchir, Potter se penche vers lui. Draco _sait_ qu'il va l'embrasser, et que ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment, mais il ne peut rien faire. Il est paralysé, paralysé de peur et de désir mêlé, et la vue de Potter si proche, de ces lèvres si tentatrices si près de lui, l'empêche de garder l'esprit clair.

Il rejoint Potter à mi-chemin, et leur baiser n'a rien de doux ou d'attentionné, comme devrait l'être un premier baiser – non, c'est charnel, bestial, ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre comme la misère sur le monde, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à vivre.

Les mains de Potter glisse de son poignet au haut de ses bras, et celle de Draco vont agripper ses hanches, qu'il tire en avant pour les coller aux siennes. Potter gémit dans ses bras et noue ses poignets autour du cou de Draco alors que sa bouche s'ouvre sous les assauts de la sienne, pliante, malléable, assoiffée.

Draco ne pense pas qu'il pourra se contenir si Potter continue de s'agripper à lui ainsi, s'il continue de faire rouler sa langue contre la sienne de cette façon. Mais Potter reprend contenance, et après avoir aspiré une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure de Draco, il s'éloigne légèrement et appuie leurs deux fronts l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante.

Ses bras sont toujours autour des épaules de Draco, ses doigts jouent avec ses cheveux, et leurs deux corps sont pressés si fort l'un contre l'autre que Draco ne sait pas s'ils arriveront un jour à se séparer. Puis Potter ouvre les yeux, et lui sourit, un sourire à la fois timide et carnassier, hésitant et prometteur. Draco lui rend son sourire, affamé, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule. Six heures moins douze.

Potter a suivi son regard, et il reprend conscience immédiatement. Il délace ses bras d'autour du cou de Draco et fait un pas en arrière. Draco le regarde sans rien dire.

- Il va être l'heure, dit Potter avec une légère hésitation.

Draco hoche la tête et contourne Potter pour aller prendre son manteau. Il tend le sien à Potter et l'observe le mettre sur ses épaules et le boutonner.

Lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux parés, Potter entrouvre la porte de leur bureau et lui demande :

- Prêt ?

- Prêt, lui répond Draco en le regardant ouvrir un peu plus la porte.

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il s'approche de Potter d'un pas brusque et repousse la porte avant de l'attraper par le col de son manteau. Il approche son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et les yeux de Potter s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Draco…

- Ecoute-moi bien, Potter, commence Draco dans un souffle. Tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi, sinon…

- Draco, le coupe Potter, avant de se pencher en avant et de poser brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes, chastement, sans s'appesantir.

Puis il se dégage de l'empoigne de Draco et rouvre la porte. Lorsque ce dernier reprend conscience de la situation, son partenaire est déjà bien loin, et Draco se résigne à pousser un grand soupir avant de se passer les deux mains dans les cheveux et de sortir à sa suite, refermant précautionneusement la porte de leur bureau derrière lui.

…

_LUNDI SOIR_

Draco ne bouge pas.

Tapi dans un recoin de la pièce, derrière le demi mur qui isole le salon des escaliers, il attend, fébrile. Il se force au calme, oblige les battements de son cœur à s'apaiser, alors qu'il observe silencieusement Potter aller et venir comme si de rien n'était entre sa cuisine et son salon. Il _sait_ que ça fait partie du plan. Que Potter doit avoir l'air tout à fait innocent, qu'il ne doit pas déroger de ses habitudes, pour que le meurtrier se manifeste. Mais ça ne rend pas la situation plus facile à supporter.

Malgré lui il note chez son partenaire tous ces petits signes, presque imperceptibles pour un œil extérieur, qui signalent sa nervosité. La façon dont ses temps luisent légèrement sous la lumière pourtant douce du salon. Ses yeux grand ouverts, encore plus que d'habitude, et alertes derrière les lunettes. La façon dont il fait tourner sa fourchette, rien qu'une fois, dans sa main, avant de se reprendre et d'entamer son repas. Ses yeux qui passent, fugaces, sur la petite pendule cachée parmi les livres entassés sur la bibliothèque, alors que Potter ne regarde jamais l'heure lorsqu'il est chez lui.

Draco ferme les yeux un instant. Il essaye de se mettre en condition et de calmer sa frénésie. Sa main est moite autour de sa baguette, et il déroule prudemment ses doigts un par un avant de les remettre en place aussi vite. Il ouvre les yeux.

Potter est encore sur son canapé. Il se lève, et va choisir un livre sur les étagères, comme il le fait si souvent depuis quelques temps – franchement, Granger déteint sur lui. Draco le voit s'appliquer à lire studieusement, ses yeux scannant les pages, en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il ne s'intéresse pas au livre devant lui, tournant les pages à un rythme régulier.

Draco regarde sa montre.

Vingt-deux heures dix.

Il serre la main gauche autour de son Gallion.

Il s'oblige à respecter un silence de mort. Même sa respiration est plus légère que l'air. Potter est un idiot. Comment peut-il ne pas le voir, ne pas le _sentir_ ? Il a l'impression de faire plus de bruit qu'un avion en décollant.

Draco a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Chaque minute semble s'étirer à l'infini, et l'air est épais et moite autour de lui. Ils sont dans l'attente de quelque chose, c'est palpable. Sa main se serre et se desserre convulsivement autour de sa baguette. Il n'a pas bougé depuis quatre heures. Potter ne se doute de rien.

Vingt-deux heures quinze.

Potter pousse un petit soupir. Draco ne peut s'empêcher de l'imiter, avant de se figer lorsqu'il se rend compte de son erreur. Potter s'est redressé de façon infime.

Draco regarde Potter se lever, et _merde_ _!_, mails il ne faut pas qu'il fasse tout rater parce que Draco a désobéi ! Il retient son souffle. Potter se dirige vers les étagères et prend le téléphone qui est placé là. Il tape un numéro et le colle à son oreille.

- Andromeda ?

Draco fronce les sourcils.

- Oui, très bien, et toi ? est en train de demander Potter.

Un silence.

- Je pensais venir voir Teddy demain matin, ça serait possible ? …Parfait ! …Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? …Oh. Vraiment ? Bill ? Je n'aime pas ce garçon, il devrait apprendre à se maîtriser.

_Idiot ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Andromeda, Teddy va s'en remettre.

_Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul._

- Et en même temps, il n'avait pas à piquer les jouets des autres, tu sais…

_Et t'as pris ma cape !_

- Oui. …Tant que vous ne sortez pas avant le déjeuner, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème !

_Ne bouge surtout pas avant qu'il ait avoué !_

- D'accord Andy. Toi aussi, prends soin de toi. A demain.

_S'il-te-plaît, fais attention à toi._

Potter raccroche. Draco a le souffle coupé, et le cœur qui tambourine dans la poitrine. Potter s'étire et se retourne pour se rasseoir sur le canapé. Ses yeux croisent le regard de Draco pour un infime instant, et il se détourne.

Vingt-deux heures vingt-cinq.

Potter a repris son livre.

L'album photo est à sa place, parmi les livres de la bibliothèque, et seul l'œil averti le remarque.

Vingt-deux heures trente.

…

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Draco entend le distinct Pop ! d'un transplanage. Potter se raidit aussitôt et se lève, regarde autour de lui, l'œil vif, la baguette tendue, aux aguets.

- Qui est là ? demande-t-il à voix haute et claire.

Seul le silence lui répond, et Draco se force à ne pas bouger. De son immobilité dépend la réussite de l'opération.

- Qui est là ? redemande Potter, plus fort cette fois.

Le bruit d'une cape glissant sur le sol se fait entendre imperceptiblement sur la droite de Draco. Potter tourne immédiatement sa tête vers le bruit, les yeux dardant fugacement à droite et à gauche, face à cette menace invisible.

Tout à coup, Draco ressent non loin de lui l'effet d'un charme de désillusion, et il se raidit. Le charme s'éloigne, mais cette fois-ci, c'est Potter qui semble le sentir alors que l'inconnu se rapproche de lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Un petit rire se fait entendre. Potter se tourne vivement vers le son.

- Montre-toi, au moins, lâche ! harangue Potter, passant au tutoiement pour énerver son interlocuteur.

L'homme abandonne son charme de désillusion. Il se tient à quelques pas à peine de Potter, séparé de lui par le canapé, dos à Draco. Grand, les épaules larges, les cheveux d'un blond sale. Lorsqu'il se retourne pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'objet de son désir dans la bibliothèque, Draco peut apercevoir un long nez droit, des lunettes et quelques rides au front et à la commissure des lèvres. La quarantaine définitivement passée, pense Draco.

L'homme a sa baguette pointée sur Potter, et celui-ci n'a pas encore sorti celle cachée dans sa manche.

Draco envoie un léger signal aux autres par le biais de son Gallion, et il se demande pourquoi Potter n'en a toujours pas fait autant. Mais Potter a les yeux de l'inconnu fixés sur lui, et Draco ne sait pas s'il pourrait atteindre sa poche sans se retrouver au mauvais bout d'un sortilège mal venu.

- Je suis armé, argue Potter en s'avançant doucement. Qui que vous soyez, vous ne pouvez rien contre un Auror en pleine possession de ses moyens.

L'autre a un rictus. Draco n'ose pas bouger, de peur de faire le moindre bruit, mais sa baguette est pointée sur le dos de leur meurtrier.

- Tu crois ça, Potter ? J'ai déjà tué trois personnes, dont deux en _pleine possession de leurs moyens_.

Sa voix est rauque, un peu cassée, et Draco a envie de le frapper – personne n'a le droit de s'adresser à Potter avec autant de mépris dans la voix, mis à part lui.

- Et maintenant ? Vous allez faire quoi ?

- Joli, gentil pote Potty. Mais non, je ne vais pas te donner les fers pour m'entraver.

- Techniquement parlant, vous avez déjà fait irruption chez moi sans y être invité, énonce Potter calmement – bien que sa voix soit la seule chose de relaxée chez lui à ce moment précis. J'en ai déjà bien assez pour vous…

_- Impedim_…

_- Protego !_ hurle Potter.

Un charme du bouclier l'entoure et l'enveloppe. Il bouge rapidement.

_- Relashio !_

L'inconnu l'évite et fait un bond sur le côté. Potter se rapproche et tente un _Expelliarmus_, sans résultat. Son bouclier disparait, et l'homme attaque de nouveau.

Potter ressemble à un feu-follet. Il évite chaque sort avec dextérité. Un sortilège de découpe lui érafle l'épaule, mais il s'écarte d'un _Doloris_ avec aise, et Draco le regarde, tendu, danser autour de la pièce.

- Qui es-tu ? crie-t-il.

_- Locomotor_ _Mortis_ _!_ – Potter l'évite. Si tu crois que je vais te le dire !

A force de tourner autour de Potter l'homme se trouve à côté de la bibliothèque, et Draco le voit se jeter sur l'album photo avant même d'avoir pu réagir. Potter pousse un cri de rage.

- Lâche ça !

- Jamais, lui répond le meurtrier. _Petrificus Totalus !_

_- Engorgio !_ réplique Potter.

L'homme tient l'album serré contre son torse, ce qui gêne ses mouvements, mais son prochain sort touche Potter dans les jambes lorsque celui-ci n'arrive pas à s'écarter à temps.

_- Doloris !_

Potter tombe à genoux avec un cri silencieux.

- Potter ! POTTER ! hurle Draco en repoussant la cape d'invisibilité.

L'homme a sa baguette pointée sur Potter qui, malgré sa position et son regard voilé sous l'effet de la douleur, continue de le menacer. Ses yeux passent de Potter à Draco pendant un moment, puis il se reprend.

- Tu ne peux rien me faire, Malfoy, il est à ma merci !

- Lâche l'album, exige Draco d'une voix glacée.

L'autre homme éclate de rire.

- Tu rêves !

- Tu es bloqué, tu as deux baguettes pointées sur toi.

- Mais j'ai l'album, ricane l'inconnu.

A ce moment, le salon de Potter se transforme en enfer. Weasley fait exploser la porte d'entrée, alors que Potter vise l'album avec un _Accio !_, et le livre échappe des mains de l'homme.

_- Incarcerous !_ hurle Draco au même moment – une seconde trop tard.

Une lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette de l'inconnu, dirigée vers Potter, et Draco ne connait pas le sortilège, mais l'abdomen de son partenaire semble exploser de l'intérieur et Potter s'effondre dans un cri d'agonie.

- HARRY ! hurle Weasley, au moment même où Draco crie : POTTER !

- Occuppe-toi de lui ! ordonnne Draco en se précipitant vers son partenaire.

_- Expelliarmus !_

Weasley récupère la baguette du meurtrier au vol.

Draco ne regarde plus autour de lui. Il s'agenouille auprès de Potter.

- Potter ? Potter ! Tu m'entends ?

Mais son partenaire ne lui répond plus, et Draco se met à lancer sortilège de guérison sur sortilège de guérison, des larmes dont il ne se savait même pas capable roulant le long de ses joues. Sous l'action combinée des deux baguettes, l'abdomen déchirer de Potter semble se refermer petit à petit, mais la mare de sang qui l'entoure n'en finit pas de s'étendre, et Potter ne rouvre pas les yeux.

- Il faut des secours, vite ! crie Draco à l'intention de Weasley qui accourt.

Weasley hoche la tête, hagard, et transplane sur le champ.

- Daftwin ! hurle Draco.

L'autre Auror, occupé à surveiller leur prisonnier, tourne des yeux paniqués vers lui.

- Envoie un Patronus pour que Smith et Deveine s'occupent de l'autre, et viens lui soutenir la tête !

Daftwin lui obéit immédiatement, et Draco se concentre sur Potter.

_- Ennervate. __Ennervate_ _!_ insiste Draco, en pointant sa baguette sur Potter.

Son partenaire a un petit sursaut, et Draco le voit essayer d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Il lâche sa baguette et prend la main de Potter.

- Doucement, murmure-t-il. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

- J'ai mal… au ventre, articule Potter avec une grimace.

Ses yeux sont lourds, et Draco sent qu'il lutte pour ne pas perdre conscience. Il lui entoure le visage de ses mains et le force à le regarder.

- Regarde-moi, Potter ! Tu ne vas pas repartir, pas maintenant ! Tu m'entends ?

- L'album…

- Il est là. Il ne l'a pas pris. On l'a arrêté, il va être jugé.

- Draco, l'album…

Draco libère une de ses mains pour attraper sa baguette à l'aveugle.

_- Accio_, album !

Il attrape le volume et le montre à Potter.

- Il est là, Potter. Tout va bien, dit-il en le posant doucement sur sa poitrine et en plaçant la main de Potter dessus.

Potter sourit, quelques larmes roulent sur ses joues, et il referme les yeux.

- Non, Potter ! le presse Draco. Reste éveillé ! Reste avec moi !

Il tient de nouveau sa tête entre ses mains et est en train de le supplier de se réveiller lorsque plusieurs personnes transplanent dans la pièce au même moment, et Draco est forcé de s'éloigner de son partenaire par des bras qui le tirent en arrière.

- Non ! Laissez-moi ! crie-t-il en se débattant.

- Draco, arrête ! fait la voix de Granger près de son oreille. Tu me fais mal ! Calme-toi, ils s'occupent de lui !

Il arrête brutalement de bouger et sent le ventre rond de Granger dans son dos. Ses épaules s'affaissent.

- Draco, le presse Granger en le faisant se tourner. Il faut que tu leur dises avec quoi il a été touché.

Ses mains fraîches sont sur son visage, et il se force à ouvrir les yeux.

- Un doloris. Dans les jambes. Et puis… Je sais pas ! Son ventre a explosé de l'intérieur, et il perdait tout son sang, et il ne me répondait plus, et…

- Shhhh, le calme Granger doucement en caressant son visage. C'est bon, ça va aller. Regarde.

Elle le force à se tourner. La haute silhouette de Robards se penche par-dessus les épaules de soigneurs agenouillés. Leurs baguettes s'agitent rapidement. L'un deux a fait disparaître la mare de sang sur Potter, et Draco se sent un peu mieux. Son partenaire est allongé sur ce qui semble être un matelas d'air, et Draco reconnait l'un des charmes que les soigneurs utilisent en cas d'urgences lorsqu'ils ne doivent pas déplacer le corps d'un blessé.

Le visage de Potter semble serein, mais ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Sa peau est aussi pâle que la mort, mais sa respiration semble apaisée, et le cocon brillant entourant ses jambes trahi la présence d'un sort anti-douleur.

Draco s'approche, Granger avec lui. Il observe son visage un moment et voit le rouge de ses yeux, et le tremblement de son corps. Il s'en veut de s'être montré si faible. Il pose un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules et l'attire à lui. Elle laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux et passe ses mains sur son visage.

- Comment il va ? demande Robards, toujours penché, les mains sur les genoux.

Draco reporte son regard sur Potter. Les soigneurs lui ont retiré l'album photo et l'ont posé non loin, à côté de sa tête.

- Il devrait bientôt se réveiller, répond l'un des hommes. Nous avons presque restauré entièrement son niveau sanguin, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de le déplacer pour Sainte Mangouste tant qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé et n'a pas répondu à quelques questions.

Granger s'avance.

- La douleur dans son ventre sera-t-elle supportable quand il se réveillera ?

- Je ne pense pas, répond lentement le soigneur. Mais nous avons de nombreuses potions anti-douleur à disposition, que nous lui ferons ingérer tout de suite. Il ne devrait pas ressentir la douleur plus de quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi ne pas les lui administrer maintenant ? intervient Draco. Je l'ai déjà vu faire sur des personnes inconscientes.

- Oui, mais les entrailles de M. Potter ont été sévèrement touchées, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque.

Draco hoche la tête.

Ron Weasley et son partenaire choisissent ce moment pour se matérialiser dans le salon de Potter. Granger prend aussitôt la main de son mari, qui se tourne vers Draco et lui chuchote :

- Il a commencé à avouer.

- Déjà ? J'aurais pensé qu'il nous donnerait plus de fil à retordre.

- Visiblement, je lui faisais assez peur, fait Weasley avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Draco lui renvoie un petit sourire crispé. Son regard cherche un moment son partenaire avant de se fixer de nouveau sur Ron.

- Pourquoi faire tout ça ?

- Il ne l'a pas encore dit.

- Comment connaissait-il Harry ?

- C'était un collègue de Ghastwig, un ''ami'' de McPherson, et il avait soigné la petite fille de Gormatg quand elle était petite – Mlle Rosemary Leigh, celle à qui il a donné la montre. Elle a dû laisser échapper l'information. Quant à Harry, il a avoué avoir eu un jour à s'occuper de Hagrid, auquel il a administré un anti-douleur à base de Veritaserum.

- Et cet ogre était au courant pour l'album ?

- Cet _ogre_, comme tu dis, le coupe Weasley avec un regard meurtrier, est celui qui a composé cet album et l'a offert à Harry lors de sa première année à Poudlard.

Draco a la décence de rester silencieux. Weasley se détourne mais continue de le surveiller du coin de l'œil, alors que sa femme a les yeux fixés sur son ami, encore inconscient. Il regarde ses pieds, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la vue de Potter allongé par terre, les yeux fermés. Aussi est-ce tout naturel que le sursaut de Granger, qu'il est encore à ses côté, soit la première chose à l'alerter d'un changement de la situation.

Il relève les yeux et voit les paupières de Potter papillonner. Il grimace. L'un des soigneurs lui relève la tête et lui administre rapidement une potion anti-douleur.

- Harry ! appelle Granger en se précipitant à ses côtés, bientôt suivie de son mari.

Elle s'agenouille et serre sa main dans les siennes alors qu'il attend, les traits tirés, que la potion fasse effet.

Draco reste d'abord en retrait, les jambes molles et le cœur battant la chamade, mais il commence à se rapprocher lorsqu'il voit les yeux de Potter faire le tour de la pièce à sa recherche et son regard se réchauffer lorsqu'il se pose enfin sur lui.

- Ca va, Hermione, croasse-t-il alors que les soigneurs l'aide à se redresser légèrement, sans toutefois lui permettre une position totalement assise.

Granger a des larmes dans les yeux, et elle serre fort la main de son ami, tout en lançant des regards dangereusement attendris à Draco lorsqu'elle se rend compte de qui son ami est en train de fixer. Les soigneurs posent quelques question à Potter, auxquelles il répond tant bien que mal, avant finalement de décider qu'il peut être transporté à Sainte Mangouste. Ils s'écartent de lui un moment pour faire signer des papiers à Robards.

- Draco ? demande Potter.

Draco s'avance et vient s'asseoir en tailleurs à côté de lui. Il prend l'album dans sa main, et sans rien dire, tout doucement, le place sur la poitrine de son partenaire, qui lève sa main libre pour le serrer contre lui. Il pousse un unique soupir et ferme les yeux.

- Harry ? demande Granger d'une voix inquiète.

- Ca va, Hermione, répond-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle lui sourit, soulagée, et serre une dernière fois sa main avant de se relever et d'aller parler aux soigneurs. Son mari la suit, sa main serrant au passage l'épaule de son ami, leur offrant ainsi un peu d'intimité.

- Tu es stupide, Potter, assène Draco. Vraiment, la personne la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, et c'est pas peu dire – j'étais même ami avec Greg et Vince !

Mais il s'arrête. Potter le regarde avec un sourire fatigué, ses mains agrippant l'album sur sa poitrine comme s'il allait s'envoler, et il se rend compte qu'il dit n'importe quoi. Draco a la bonne grâce de rougir.

- Tu as intérêt à être vraiment désolé, marmonne-t-il finalement. Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie, Potter, tu ne…

Mais il est arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase – pas parce qu'il se sent mal à l'aise – mais parce que quelque chose – une main, peut-être ? – est montée le long de son coup, et tient maintenant son visage avec révérence, caressant sa joue d'un pouce aventureux.

- Tu es couvert de sang, remarque doucement Potter.

- C'est le tien, idiot, répond Draco avec affection.

Potter fronce les sourcils.

- Je suis désolé, fait-il finalement.

Draco secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à propos de quoi être désolé, et il rougit avec force lorsque ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Potter, si vifs, si brillants, si verts, fixés sur lui sans désir apparent d'arrêter.

Ses paupières papillonnent un instant, et il fixe son regard aux lèvres de Potter, qui sont rouges, pleines, et actuellement en train de se faire martyriser par une rangée de dents presque blanches.

Il lit sur les lèvres parfaites de Potter le mot _« merci »,_ et Draco est chanceux de s'en apercevoir, parce que la seule chose dont il a conscience ensuite est qu'il peut sentir une douce chaleur monter dans son corps, et qu'il a à présent lesdites parfaites lèvres pressées contre les siennes de la façon la plus délicieuse qui soit.

Le corps de Potter n'est séparé du sien que par quelques centimètres, et Draco passe ses bras autour de son torse pour le redresser et le presser complètement contre lui, l'album photo coincé entre eux. Il entend Weasley jurer de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais rien ne pourrait le distraire de celui qu'il tient dans ses bras.

Et à ce moment-là, Draco accepterait même le retour à la vie d'un Godric Gryffondor – ou pire, d'une Helga Pouffsouffle – sans aucune complainte, parce que vraiment, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être assez horrible pour surpasser la joie d'avoir Harry Potter dans ses bras, à l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain ?

…

FIN

* * *

Booon ! :D Finis ! ^^

J'ai essayé de faire un effort sur l'anglais (je crois qu'il n'y a plus que les sortilèges qui sont transcris dans la langue de Shakespeare, et le DMLE - Department of Magical Law Enforcement, c'est là où y'a les Aurors, et le nom français m'échappe... :/), par contre l'art de concevoir des titre potables m'échappe toujours... BREF.

J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés ! :)

A bientôt, peut-être ! ^^


End file.
